Sisterly Bonds
by Iloveallanime18
Summary: Lucy and Juvia are 2 sisters running from a bad past. They travel everywhere, until they finally reach fairy tail. Will they stay with this guild? And fall in love too? Or is their past coming to haunt them? Will be following the Fairy Tail manga or anime either way im doing the whole thing. Read more to find out! NaLu, GraJuvi, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! I've always thought different scenarios of Fairy Tail in my head and I just had to share them. I know you all must be thinking, "Whatever, everybody thinks things like these," but I am a great writer who hopes that you can take your time and read my story. The summary is right below you. The couples are mostly going to be NaLu and GraJuvi etc… so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did! Then we would have more NaLu and GraJuvi moments! **

_Summary: Lucy and Juvia were two girls who met each other while they were young and running from the lives. Now, both are 17 and 16, these young mages are looking for the right guild. Enters a guild called Fairy Tail with people who are ready to have fun. And the dragon slayer Natsu and Ice mage Gray, who annoy both girls to no ends. But can their annoyance change to love? And can Fairy Tail help Lucy and Juvia escape from their past? Or be destroyed in the end? Read to know more._

Lucy's POV (8):

_Mother? Are you well in heaven? I hope you are. After you left, Father doesn't pay attention to me much anymore. He never really did while you were still alive anyway. I wish you were still here. I miss you momma. I'm still training hard to become a stellar spirit mage. I've already gathered about three gold keys. I haven't made contracts with them because father says it's a waste of time. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I've met Tarus the Bull, Aquarius the mermaid, who was a little scary momma and Cancer too. He calls me shrimp. I hope you're doing well. I love you momma. Bye._ Lucy stood up from praying in front of the grave. It was dark out and nobody was awake, only the guards. But Lucy knew her way around the castle. She didn't want to stay here anymore. She knew she was going to hurt the people who have taken care of her, but Lucy didn't want to stay with her father anymore. She had waited until everyone was asleep to grab her backpack and pack all the essentials to leave. A supply of food and water, blankets, a tent, and a tarp for rainy days. She had three keys strapped to her belt loop. She hoped that leaving she could gain more keys and train harder to become a great mage like her mom was. She looked back at the house as she climbed through a hole in one of the large bushes in the back.

_Goodbye mother,_

Juvia POV (7):

Juvia sat in her room, silently crying while making a small doll. She was so upset. Nobody in her town wanted her around since everywhere she went, it rained. Juvia didn't mean to do it. Even her own parents were tired of her. She remembered the conversation her mother and father had while Juvia was in the next room.

_Juvia peeked through the doorway as she saw her mother and father silently arguing. _

"_It's not her fault, Michael; you know she doesn't mean to cause this," _

"_Julie, let's face it, our daughter is a walking disaster," Juvia flinched at her father's words but didn't turn away. _

"_Michael," _

"_No, let me finish. Everyone in town is complaining about this non-stop rain and I'm tired of it as well. This rain has cause most of our crops to become soiled and flooded fields. This has to stop," _

"_Well, what do you expect me to do? Just toss her out in the streets! She's out daughter!" _

"_I don't care what you do, just make it stop or I will!" Michael stood up angrily and walked out the door while Julia sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. Juvia slowly walked back to her room and closed her door as she cried silently. The rain continued to pour harder. _Juvia gulped down her tears and stood up with a determined look in her eyes. If her parents and the town didn't want her then she was going to go. She opened the door and saw that both her mother and father were asleep. Juvia slowly walked out of her room, grabbed her backpack and placed a supply of food and water in her bag. She grabbed her umbrella, a pack of clothes, and her doll. She opened the door and stepped out into the light rain. As she walked to the town exit, she looked back.

_Goodbye mother. _

**Oh my god! That was so grear! Now you all see how Lucy and Juvia both come from familys where their mom's love them dearly while their father could care less right? Well, that explains the reason of why they will have a great bond in the next chapter. In the next, Lucy and Juvia meet and explain their stories. They form a sisterly bond that helps them gain the confidence they need and face life with determined eyes. Thank you and No flames please! The next chapter should be either longer or short i don't no.**


	2. Promise of a Lifetime

**Heyy party people! I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my first chapter! I was worried about how many people who were going to review then I decided that I really didn't care! I'm going to post new chapters of my story every week and the people who are following me hope you continue to! But it might be hard because my internet is always going down so i dnt knw. Now I present another great chapter of Sisterly Bond! Oh and the next chapter is going to have a lot of Time skips but you're going to see some familiar people ;) **

_Summary: Lucy and Juvia were two girls who met each other while they were young and running from the lives. Now, both are 17 and 16, these young mages are looking for the right guild. Enters a guild called Fairy Tail with people who are ready to have fun. And the dragon slayer Natsu and Ice mage Gray, who annoy both girls to no ends. But can their annoyance change to love? And can Fairy Tail help Lucy and Juvia escape from their past? Or be destroyed in the end? Read to know more._

Normal POV:

Juvia continued to walk through the forest, the rain lightly following her. She was looking for a nice place to sleep away from the rain. Juvia heard her stomach growling. She stopped and put down her bag and grabbed an apple from it. A crunch was soon heard as she sat down. Juvia stood up quickly and spun around.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Juvia was not going to admit she was frightened.

"I'm warning you, Juvia may be young but she is a good fighter,"

"Hold on, don't attack," Juvia turned to see a girl who looked 1 year older then her with blonde hair and wearing a pink shirt with dark blue pants and a ring of keys hanging off her belt loop. Juvia pulled out of her fighting stance.

"Who are you and why are you in the forest?" Juvia asked curiously. The girl smiled in the rain.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?" Sensing no hostility from the girl again, Lucy took a step forward and stood next to her.

"Juvia,"

"Well, Juvia, what are you doing here?" Juvia frowned and looked towards the ground.

"I ran away from home," Juvia mumbled as she sat down. Lucy felt her eyes widen then she smiled sadly and sat down next to her.

"Me too," She whispered. Juvia turned and looked at her.

"Really?" Lucy smiled sadly and looked out into the forest, the rain hiding her tears.

"Yea, my mom passed away and my dad never really cared for me. It was always about work to him. I was just a nuisance to him. So I ran away last night and now I'm just going to travel around Fiora, training to be a Great Spirit mage," Juvia's eyes widened, and then looked down at the ground.

"I ran too," Lucy turned towards her with surprised eyes. Juvia sighed.

"Since Juvia was born, it has always rained where ever Juvia went. The town people didn't like that much. Juvia doesn't mean to, but she doesn't know how to control it. My mother always said I was special. My father though," Juvia shook her head back and forth to get rid of the rain in her hair. Both girls were sitting under a large tree branch to block themselves from the rain.

"My father thought I was a nuisance too. He was tired of the rain and was going to leave my mom if it didn't stop. I couldn't cause my mom so much pain, so I left. Juvia hopes that she will be okay," Juvia started to cry and the rain poured harder. Lucy looked out to the forest.

"So the rain is connected to your emotions?" Lucy held out her hand and felt the rain pour down on it. Lucy felt like crying too suddenly. She looked towards Juvia, who was still crying. Lucy pulled Juvia into a heart-filled hug. Juvia's eyes widened as she blinked the tears away.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy hugged her tighter.

"You don't have to cry anymore Juvia. The rain is just the sadness you feel because all your life you've been so alone. You're not alone anymore. I will always be here for you," Juvia pulled away from Lucy, the tears slowly disappearing from her face and the rain started to come down lighter than ever.

"Y-You promise," Lucy held out her pinkie. Juvia connected her pinkie to Lucy's.

"I promise, from now on, you're my little sister, who I will always protect, k?" Juvia nodded. Lucy noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Hey, look," Juvia wiped her excess tears away and gasped as she looked and saw the sun shining down on the two girls. Lucy smiled at her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Juvia smiled and laughed.

"It sure is," Both girls laughed as the sun warmed down on them.

***Sniff* that was so touching. I had the scene in my head for so long. Now you guys see why I called my story Sisterly Bond. Next chapter is going to show of what the girls have been doing before they show up to Fairy Tail. You might see of how I'm going to place them in familiar situations involving some guild members but I don't want No flames. Flames are just trashy comments. You got something to say, its better not to say it at all. And to all my loyal fans, thank you for helping me to continue to write this story! Fairy Tail rules!**


	3. Beloved mentor and mom

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Now, I've always thought that what would happen if Lucy and Juvia would meet some old familiar characters from Fairy Tail. You don't have to like this chapter if you don't want to, but I'm posting this anyway. I hope you like it and No flames please! Here's Sisterly Bond! I know i promised a time skip but im gonna just do somethin different. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, then we would totally see more scenes's involving the fairy tail girl's past. **_

_Summary: Lucy and Juvia were two girls who met each other while they were young and running from the lives. Now, both are 17 and 16, these young mages are looking for the right guild. Enters a guild called Fairy Tail with people who are ready to have fun. And the dragon slayer Natsu and Ice mage Gray, who annoy both girls to no ends. But can their annoyance change to love? And can Fairy Tail help Lucy and Juvia escape from their past? Or be destroyed in the end? Read to know more._

**Normal POV (I'm just going to do that for the whole story) 6 months from meeting:**

"Check out this snow Lucy! Juvia has never seen snow before!" Juvia ran up to a short hill, wearing a fur coat that she bought from a town over. Lucy walked behind, smiling. She was also wearing a coat that she bought as well. Before Lucy left home, she gathered enough money for them to last until they were at least age appropriate to ask for a job. Right now, both girls were traveling in the northern capitals and were trying to find a place warm to stay before a storm hit. Juvia ran down the hill and fell into the snow, making snow angels and laughing. Lucy frowned.

"Juvia, don't do that, you'll catch a cold! Remember, we still have to find a place to stay before a storm hits," Juvia sat up and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Party pooper," Lucy walked next to her and ruffled her head.

"Nope, just smart, now come on, I think I see a house up ahead, maybe it's abandoned," Lucy and Juvia walked to the house and saw that the door was unlocked. Lucy hesitantly opened the door.

"Hello, anyone here?" Lucy saw that a fire was roaring in the fireplace and some food was on the table so someone must live here. Juvia pulled on Lucy's coat. Lucy turned around.

"Um, I think someone lives here," Juvia pointed to a room and Lucy turned and saw women who looked in her 20's and had black hair wearing flannel PJ's staring at them from across the room. She raised her eyebrows.

"Just who are you girls? And may I ask on why you have broken into my home," Lucy gulped and Juvia hid behind Lucy. Lucy took a step forward.

"U-Um, we were just wondering if you could let us stay the night so we can be protected from the storm. My name's Lucy and this is my little sister Juvia, please can you let us stay?" Lucy felt her words become stronger and she stood in front of the woman with determined eyes, ready to protect her sister from harm. The woman raised her eyebrows at Lucy, and then smirked.

"Sure, you can stay, come on in," The woman walked towards the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other with wide eyes. Lucy nodded at Juvia, so they closed the door and sat down at the table, taking their coats off. Juvia hesitantly spoke to the woman.

"U-Um, what is your name?" The woman turned to them and smiled.

"My name is Ur,"

***TIME SKIP***

**1 year later Lucy (9) Juvia (8) Before Lyon shows up** **(Truth be told, I have no clue when the boys show up so I'm just going to go with that) **

"Well, it's been a year since you girls came, are you sure you want to leave?" Ur looked at the two girls who she loved dearly, like her own family. Lucy was wearing a hand-mad jacket with black leggings and Juvia was wearing a snow cap with raindrops stitched into it and a blue jacket with dark-purple cargo pants. The girls had stayed with Ur for over a year now after the faithful snowstorm. They still remembered what Ur had said after the day of the storm when they were ready to leave.

_Flashback:_

"_Why don't you girls stay here for awhile?" Lucy and Juvia turned with a shock look on both of their faces as they looked at Ur. She was sitting at the table, reading a paper and drinking coffee. Juvia walked towards Ur. _

"_Why do you want us to stay?" Lucy closed the door and looked towards Ur too. Both girls looked at. Ur coughed awkwardly. She rubbed her neck. _

"_Well, it's dangerous for girls your age to wander out all alone and you probably don't have enough supplies for your trip," Lucy and Juvia looked at each other and smiled. Lucy smiled at Ur._

"_Admit it Ur," Juvia and Lucy both smiled at her._

"_~you love us~!" Both girls said in unison. Ur shook her head and smirked at the two._

"_Well, you both sure are entertaining to hang around with," Lucy, Juvia, and Ur laughed as the sun began to rise and so did another bond between 2 girls and a women._

"Well, it's time to go Juvia," Lucy had her backpack on her back with a month's supply of food and water. Both Lucy and Juvia had discovered that Ur was an ice mage after their encounter and she had asked the girls if they wanted to learn the magic. Both girls politely declined, claiming they were going to study the magic they were suited for. Ur had decided to train the girls in strength to be able to protect themselves. Now the girls were ready to leave to travel more around the world. It was time to say goodbye. Juvia turned to Lucy.

"Yes, Juvia is coming," Juvia turned to Ur and hugged her. Ur was like a second-mother to Juvia and she was going to miss her dearly.

"Goodbye Ur, Juvia hopes we will see each other again," Ur smiled and knelt down to her.

"Here, I'll give you something for the road, k?" Juvia nodded and Lucy walked toward them, curious. Ur put both her hands together.

"Ice Mage Power, Crystal Rose!" Ur opened her hand to reveal a sparkling ice rose. Juvia and Lucy gasped. Lucy took it gingerly from her hand and Juvia looked closely at it in awe.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Ur stood up and smiled at the two.

"As long as you two girls have that rose, always remember the adventures we had and the times we've shared, k?" Lucy and Juvia turned to Ur with tears in their eyes but nodded with determination.

"Yes!"

**Time Skip: Lucy (11) and Juvia (10) **

Juvia was humming as she washed the dishes in the small-bedroom apartment that she and her sister lived in. Ur's rose gleamed on the window shill with beauty and pride. Juvia smiled at it. After they left, Lucy and Juvia traveled to a small town with a small guild that wasn't really famous but had enough jobs that Lucy and Juvia could take. Lucy had told Juvia that they weren't going to join any guilds soon because they still wanted to travel. Both girls have kept Ur's promise of not ever forgetting her. Lucy was out doing a job to get the rent money and Juvia was told to stay home until she got back. Today was the day Lucy was coming back. Not only had Juvia grown stronger with her powers but so had Lucy. Lucy now owned a total of 6 keys. Three gold and three silver keys. She said that silver one's were hard to find but not impossible but the gold ones were rare. She had heard of an island that held a gold key but she knew that they weren't ready yet to complete that kind of journey yet. Juvia put the wet plates on the drying rack just as she heard the door open.

"Hey Juvia, I'm back!" Juvia grinned as she turned away from the sink

"Lucy! Juvia was wondering when you were going to-" Before she could finish that sentence, the ice rose suddenly broke into two pieces, a giant crack in the middle. Juvia turned shell-shock to the rose. She knew what happened once an omen like this happened.

"Juvi?" Lucy's worried voice came closer as she came towards the kitchen. Lucy walked into the kitchen to see Juvia looking at the rose with an expression of horror on her face. Lucy looked and saw the rose had broken into two. She gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Lucy ran to the rose and picked up the pieces and held them in her hand. Juvia shook her head to get out of her frozen state. She ran to Lucy and took the pieces out of her hand. She looked closely at them.

"I heard that when either a tea cup or a special item breaks, then something terrible is about to happen," Both girls looked slowly at each other. This meant that…

"Come on Juvia! We need to go now!" Lucy grabbed her coat and boots and headed out the door while Juvia followed behind, carrying her backpack and coat.

"Right!"

***4 Hours later***

The ride to the northern capitals was quick since the girls had met a person who was willing to give them the ride for free. Both girls stood in the closet town and walked around.

"Lucy, what if Ur is hurt?" Juvia grabbed her sister's arm in fear. Lucy looked at her and frowned.

"I don't know Juvi, but don't worry, let's ask around and see where Ur is," Lucy walked up to a woman who was selling some local fruit.

"Um excuse me; do you know anyone by the name of Ur?" The woman looked down at Lucy in surprise.

"Oh, why hello there! You know Ur? She just left with two small boys right now, heard they were going back to her cabin," Lucy nodded and she and Juvia turned away. They were a little heartbroken that Ur had found two new students but they realized that they had no time for that. They started to travel to Ur's cabin until they heard a small conversation.

"Did you hear? Deliora's been defeated1"

"Really? Who did that?"

"Some ice mage by the name Ur," Juvia and Lucy froze. Juvia ran to the travelers.

"Where is this monster named Deliora! Tell me now!" Juvia didn't notice that her water body started to boil. The travelers jumped back in surprise and fear.

"T-The s-statue i-is t-two c-cities o-over, c-can't miss it!"

"Y-Yea!" Lucy grabbed Juvia, ignoring the burn coming from her hand.

"Juvi! Calm down! I'm sure Ur is fine! You need to stay calm!" Juvia turned to Lucy and saw the worry in her sister's face. Juvia's water started to cool down.

"Your right Lucy. Juvia was not herself," Juvia turned to the two travelers and bowed.

"Please forgive Juvia for her rudeness," The two travelers laughed nervously.

"No problem," Both girls smiled then started to run towards the city where Deloria's statue remained.

"Hey, do you want a ride there?" Juvia and Lucy turned to the travelers and slowly looked at each other. They smiled at each other and turn to the travelers.

"Okay!"

*5 minutes later*

"Thanks for the ride!" Lucy waved goodbye to the two travelers as the waved goodbye. Juvia slowly turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"L-Lucy," Lucy turned and gaped. There standing in front of them was a giant statue of a monster, covered in ice. Juvia ran to the statue.

"I don't understand. If Ur defeated the monster, where is she? Why did the rose break!" Juvia was frantically running around calling Ur's name. Lucy stepped forward and placed her hand on the ice statue. She closed her eyes and felt a warm magic flowing through the ice. She gasped.

"Juvia," Lucy whispered. Juvia turned to her sister.

"What? Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy was shaking and slowly turned to her, tears in her eyes.

"Come to the ice and place your hand on it," Juvia came forward warily and placed her hand on the ice. She closed her eyes and too felt the warm magic flowing through. She recognized this magic. She gasped as she pulled away.

"No, it can't be…" She felt the tears flowing down her face. Lucy continued to cry while Juvia was pounding on the ice.

"NO! Ur, you promised we'd see each other again! You can't leave us!" Juvia was sobbing as she continued to pound on the ice but nothing happened. She fell down on her knees, continuing to sob. Lucy knelt down next to her. She grabbed her and hugged with all her might.

"Don't cry, Juvi, please don't cry," Both girls continued to cry. A figure stood behind them, sorrow on its face.

"_I'm sorry girls. I promise one day you will understand," _Ur's figure walked away from them as the girls continued to cry for their beloved mentor and mom.

**Holy Crap! That took forever! I promise that I will post more soon, but you guys have to remember that my internet goes crazy and it's hard for me to post a lot. Anyway, the next chapter should be great. Or at least I think it will be. Till next time, keep rocking on Fairy Tail fans.**


	4. Our thing

**Hello Fairy Tail fans! I hope you have been well since my last chapter. Last time the girls have discovered Ur's noble and tragic sacrifice. This chapter might seem short but I don't know. I just go with what I think. I hope you like this story and below of course is my summary for new readers or old ones. Please enjoy. FAIRY TAIL RULES! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but oh! I so want to! **

_Summary: Lucy and Juvia were two girls who met each other while they were young and running from the lives. Now, both are 17 and 16, these young mages are looking for the right guild. Enters a guild called Fairy Tail with people who are ready to have fun. And the dragon slayer Natsu and Ice mage Gray, who annoy both girls to no ends. But can their annoyance change to love? And can Fairy Tail help Lucy and Juvia escape from their past? Or be destroyed in the end? Read to know more_

**8 months later: **

Lucy walked next to her sister and frowned nervously at her. Juvia was looking down at the ground with a sad aura around her. After Ur's death, Juvia had stopped talking for awhile. Lucy always tried to talk to her sister, but no matter what she wouldn't say anything. It really hurt Lucy that Juvia wouldn't talk to her. She still remembered what happened after they left the statue.

_Flashback:_

_Juvia continued to sob uncontrollably and Lucy just stood there with tears running down her face, wearing an emotionless mask. Lucy grabbed her bag and pulled Juvia's arm. Juvia stopped crying for a second to look at Lucy. _

"_C-Come on Juvi, we have to go now," Lucy felt her voice cracking but stayed strong. Juvia sniffed and stood up as well. They were about to turn away until Lucy turned around and faced the statue. Juvia looked towards her sister._

"_What are you doing, Luce?" Lucy kept silent then she grabbed a device out of her bag and pointed it at the statue. It shot a bright light that blinded Juvia for a second, and then she looked in awe at what she saw. On the statue was a small brown plaque that said a few words._

_**This ice statue represents how a powerful Ice mage named Ur gave her life to save others from this monster.**_

_**May she be remembered for her bravery and sacrifice and will always be in our hearts.**_

_Juvia felt the tears pricking at her eyes when she saw what Lucy wrote. Lucy turned around, tear tracks staining her face. _

"_This is a device I made that can transform anything you think of and turn it into a memorial. They only way to get rid of this is either by destroying the device or melting the ice, which won't happen." Juvia nodded and sniffled and stood up to leave with her sister. Both girls turned to the statue._

"_Goodbye Ur," After they left, a gentle breeze touched their faces, as if t was saying goodbye too._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, let's stop here for the night, we can't go to the next town when it's dark out, so ill set up the camp and Juvi, you look for some firewood, K?" Lucy turned away from her pack and saw Juvia nodded and turned to get some firewood. Lucy sighed as Juvia left and looked up into the sky. She knew Juvia was still upset about Ur's death, but she wished her sister would talk to her about it. As she set up the tent, Juvia was still not back with the firewood.

"Juvi, where are you?"Lucy grew worried for her sister and then she heard a twig snap. She grabbed a kitchen knife and held it up.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed," The bushed moved and out popped Juvia, wearing a big grin on her face. Lucy slowly put down the knife but did not release it.

"Hey, Juvi, what's up with you?" Juvia grinned at Lucy.

"I'm fine Luce! Never better! Why do you ask?" Before Juvia could blink, Lucy had the kitchen knife at her throat and Juvia went wide-eyed.

"Luce! What are you doing?" Lucy glared at her.

"You're not my sister! She wasn't this perky when she left and she never calls me Luce because I hate that nickname! Where is my sister?" The fake Juvia frowned and cursed.

"And why should I tell you?" The fake Juvia sneered. Lucy glared and then a giant bull appeared and mooed.

"Why hello little Lucy! How is my cute little master doing?" Lucy sighed, not taking her eyes off the imposter, who was frozen with fear.

"Not now Tarus, this fake Juvia kidnapped my sister and I want her now!" Lucy glared at the fake and Tarus looked down on her with his axe gleaming. The fake Juvia gulped and transformed back into a small creature who looked like cross between a fox and a bird.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! She's tied up at a tree that's not far from here! Please, just let me go!" Lucy glared but released the creature that ran away with its tail between its legs. Lucy turned towards Tarus.

"Thank you for your help Tarus," Lucy smiled and waved as he started to disappear.

"Moo! Anytime you need me little Lucy, just use my key," Tarus disappeared and Lucy shook her head in exasperation. She left the camp and already saw her sister tied up and crying.

"Juvi!" Juvia looked up and saw her sister running towards her with a worried expression on her face. Juvia felt herself smile in a long time.

"Lucy!" Lucy ran towards Juvia and began to untie the ropes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go all by yourself to get the wood!" After the ropes were untied, Juvia leapt towards her Sister and cried on her shoulder.

"J-Juvia thought she wasn't going to see her sister again! That thing sneaked up on Juvia and she couldn't fight back because her magic wasn't working right! Juvia is so sorry she put her sister in danger," Lucy sighed and hugged Juvia and patted her head.

"Silly girl, I'm not mad that you couldn't fight, I'm just glad you're safe, I don't want to lose you" Lucy continued to hug her sister who had stopped crying and was sniffling. Juvia pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away.

"I promise to never leave your side Lucy," Lucy smiled at Juvia.

"Me too, now let's get back to the campsite and have something to eat," Juvia and Lucy started to walk back when Lucy had an idea.

"Oh, I have an awesome idea!" Juvia turned to her sister.

"What is it?" Lucy grinned towards her.

"Okay, so if we ever get caught by someone who can use imposter magic, all we have to do is have a secret handshake that no one else knows but us," Juvia tilted her to the left.

"But what is the handshake?" Lucy grinned.

"Okay, stick out your fist," Juvia held out her left fist and was still looking confused. Lucy put her fist on top of hers, then on the bottom.

"Okay, then you high-five," Juvia and Lucy high-fived.

"And then we snap our fingers and go like this," Juvia and Lucy snapped their fingers and then bumped their hips together. Juvia grinned at the new handshake.

"All right! Now nobody can fool us as; long as we remember this handshake!" The girls walked back to the campsite, laughing and practicing their handshake, not knowing how it would soon be how everyone would know of their greatness as the sisters of Fiore.

**And done! Okay, if this chapter's short, then sorry! But I've had this in my head for weeks and I just had to post it. Next week chapter should be good cause the girls are going to be really older. How about I give you a little preview :**

"_**They're not just toys you can mess around with, they have feelings too!"**_

"_**Shut up little girl, your nowhere near my league, so just butt out!"**_

"_**Juvia predicts that this is going to be a rough fight,"**_

"_**Oh my, oh my! Your sister is very strong!"**_

**Hehehehe, can you guess what that was about? If you do, then I'll let you preview my new chapter before anyone else and let you tell me what you think. Please review and I hope you all read that new chapter on fairy tail. Lol, Spirit King, why? **


	5. Spirits are my family!

**Who saw that new chapter of Fairy Tail? I was fangirl squealing when Gray and Juvia were about to go get some lunch! I was also laughing when Lyon just showed up and proclaimed that whoever wins gets Juvia. My Fav part was when Gray said "Don't just take what's mine!" Does this mean our Fav-ice mage/stripper is feeling something for our water mage? Let's hope. And now without further questions, let us enter into another chapter of Sisterly Bonds. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima who I believe is a genius for writing it.**

Fast Forward:

Lucy (14)

Juvia (13)

It's been 5 years since the girls have heard of Ur's death. They visited Ur's shrine every day until they could longer gain enough time to travel to the North. Both girls have grown from their tender young years and have slightly matured to powerful teens. Juvia's curly blue hair had become straight and she wore different color bandannas around her head every day. She was wearing skinny jeans with rips on the legs and a simple purple blouse. She had grown to a 34 B and her face and grown from her childish looks to a teen. Her sister Lucy looked slightly older and different from Juvia but did not look that bad. She had he hair in a long flowing ponytail and only cut her hair every 2 months. She was wearing black jeans and a teal colored shirt with a v-shape opening. She had grown to 32 C and looked more beautiful than any other women. Both girls always got unwanted attention from men to any town they traveled to. Right now, both girls were sitting in the Blue Pegasus guild at their bar and were looking over a map on where to travel to next. They were known everywhere as "Rakki Shimai" according to the fact that they were able to finish any job they could without an injury. The Weekly Mage asked them for an interview and both girls didn't seem to mind. They also took photos and then after the publishing of that magazine, they were always hounded by fans and it was tough for them to go anywhere without being recognized.

"Oh, I see you girls are picking your next place," Both girls looked up from the map and smiled at the guild master of Blue Pegasus, Bob. When the girls first entered the guild, they were looked at differently and ignored because the guild members didn't really trust that they could be enemies or friends. The girls didn't mind, because they saw this at every guild they went to. That is, until the guild master came up to them and smiled a smile that meant he was glad to meet them. At first, the girls were kind of creeped out by him because he seemed to be like a cross-dresser who was very femine. But then he seemed like a good person because he even mentioned a few guilds that would suit the girls. Lucy smiled.

"Yea, it's been our limit and Juvia and I are getting restless of being around the same stuff," Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and Juvia and Lucy have begun to run out of ideas on what new inventions to make," Both girls had discovered that most of the time when they really needed something, they could never truly find what they needed. They had already invented a machine that could take their thoughts and turn it into words (**Chapter 3) **and also a plasma sword that was like a real sword but could never be damaged and never rust. Lucy was the one who used this weapon only when her spirit mage magic didn't work or ran out. She was slowly getting the hang of swordsmanship from the teachings of swordsmen and women around Fiore. Juvia had also begun to advance in her magic. She told Lucy of how she had taken one of Ur's magic books by accident and started to realize that her water could take many forms beside hot water and whips. She learned that her water can be froze and unfrozen at her will and the ability to control the water in someone's body. (**Borrowed that from Avatar: The Last Air bender**). She also noticed a feature that took a lot of her magic power in order to work. Juvia could be able to suck out the water from an enemy's body and transfer into her own power by standing in front of them. It was strange, but effective. Only the problem was, Juvia could only use this move when her magic was at its full capacity and even then, she wasted a large amount of magic. Also, the water had to be transferred through the mouth, but Juvia didn't kiss her enemies! She was saving her first kiss for someone else. That was when her sister came into the rescue. Lucy had gained a few more keys, one gold and two silver ones. The gold one was taken from a man who was a rich business man who seemed weird. They stole it from him after he harassed Juvia about being his maid, even when she said "Hell no". The spirit was called Virgo and she said she was glad that Lucy had taken her away from her old master. She had this weird habit though, of being punished for no reason and calling Lucy and Juvia, "Princesses". They didn't mind though. Lucy always said that spirits had their own rights and we should respect them for being themselves. She also gained a harp singer who only allowed Lucy to let her out every 3 months but was really nice and sweet and had an amazing voice that could speak from anyone's heart. Also, an old clock man who seemed to not mind if Lucy called him or not. Lucy only called him whenever she needed to find someone. Bob smiled at the two girls who went back to reading their map. He hoped that they would visit Magnolia, because it looks like Makarov's guild seemed just right for them. Just then, a big commotion could be heard in front of the guild entrance. Juvia and Lucy turned and groaned at who came through the door. A woman about in her 20's with green hair and wearing a blue hat with the Blue Pegasus symbol on it and a long furry red coat with pink fluff around the neck on top of a cream and black bikini top and a knee-length dark purple skirt and red high-heeled shoes walked into the guild and was surrounded by a group of men fawning over her. This woman was called Karen Lilicia, a popular member of the Blue Pegasus guild and another spiritual mage like Lucy. When those two first met, Karen had called Lucy a 'Little girl who was trying to be popular'. Karen treated Lucy like a little kid and insulted her whenever she could. Lucy wouldn't mind, but when Karen had said that Spirits were just tools and toys, Lucy hated the woman then. That was also the other reason the girls were leaving the guild. If Karen insulted Lucy or her spirits again, Lucy was going to kill her. Lucy growled at Karen from across the bar.

"Looks like little Miss perfect came back from her mission," Juvia sighed. She knew that her sister hated Karen, but if this rivalry kept going on, one of them was going to cause a serious fight. Karen smiled at the boys fawning over her.

"All right boys, I'm tired from my mission, so I'm afraid I won't be able to go out with anyone tonight," All the boys groaned at the news.

"But Karen-chan, we were supposed to have dinner tonight!"

"No, she was supposed to eat with me!"

"No, me!"

"Why you…!" Karen laughed heartily.

"Boys, Calm down, I have a perfect solution," Karen pulled out a gold key and Lucy gasped. Juvia looked over to her, concerned.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy continued looking wide eyed at Karen as she began to summon her magic and swoop down her key.

"She wouldn't…"

"Gate of the Lamb, Aries!" Lucy growled menecalingy.

"She did damnit!" Just then, a woman with pink hair and small ram horns on her hair wearing a small, hip length, pink wool dress with pink wool boots appeared in the middle of the circle of the men. She timidly held her hand up to her mouth and kept mumbling "Sorry". This was Aries, a spirit that belonged to Karen and a very timid and shy spirit. All the men swooned over Aries for her cuteness. Karen smirked."Aries, you're going to entertain some of these men for me while I rest from my mission," Aries blinked her eyes and poked her fingers together.

"Um, Gomen, Karen-sama, but that's not really what spirits are used for…" Suddenly, Aries felt a chill in the air and gulped as Karen loomed over her in a menacing form.

"Are you disobeying your master's orders?" Karen glared at Aries, who was cowering.

"N-No! G-Gomen, K-Karen-s-sama!" Karen pulled back and nodded curtly.

"Better, now do what I said," Karen walked away from Aries, leaving her in the company of the men who were crowding over her. Lucy had turned away from the scene, but was clutching her glass tightly. Juvia looked nervously at her sister, and so did Bob. He walked over to Karen and poured her a glass to drink.

"My, My Karen-chan, you sure are using Aries for your own benefits', no?" Karen smiled as the master poured her a drink and laughed.

"Well, we spirit users are given these keys because the spirits become our tools for battle," Bob nodded.

"But from what I heard, on your last mission, you had used poor little Aries-chan as a shield to protect you from injury," After hearing that, Lucy finally snapped and her glass exploded in her hand, bringing attention from everyone, including the men and Aries, over to the bar. Juvia gulped and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy…" Lucy pulled away, and ignoring her bleeding hand, walked over to Karen, who raised an eyebrow at her behavior, and Master Bob, who was shaking his head and turning away. Lucy stopped right in front of Karen and looked down.

"What do you want, brat?" Karen looked down on Lucy and continued to drink. Lucy kept her head down, her eyes shadowed.

"Is that true?" Lucy whispered. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, so what?' Lucy finally snapped and punched Karen right across her face, rage on her face. Everyone gasped and a few men from the circle ran to help Karen up. Aries looked in horror and confusion of the girl defending her and for her master's sake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BRAT!" Karen was holding her cheek in pain, but glared at Lucy. She was standing up and the men were still holding onto her. One man walked up to Lucy, a confused look on his face.

"Why did you hit Karen-chan, Lucy-chan?" Lucy looked up to the man's face.

"Because of how she treated her spirit, Hibiki," Hibiki was a popular member of the guild and one of Karen's many lovers. He also treated Lucy and Juvia as his younger sisters and always tried to look out for them whenever he could. Karen glared at Lucy again.

"How I treat my tools is none of your business, brat," Lucy tried to reach Karen, but Juvia appeared in time and grabbed Lucy by the waist and Hibiki held his arm out to block Lucy.

"Juvia needs Lucy to calm down or you could really hurt Karen-san!" Karen laughed.

"Like that brat could hurt me," Lucy growled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we have a battle and see this brat kick your sorry, arrogant ass?"

"I believe that is a wonderful idea," Everyone turned to see Master Bob walk through the bar and put himself between the two mages. He had a very serious expression on his face, unlike his cheerful face he showed.

"Both you and Karen-chan will battle each other and then we will finally end this silly feud," Karen and Lucy smirked.

"Fine, but if I win, then she releases Aries and her other spirits to me and pledges to never become a spirit mage ever again if she is going to continue this abuse to them," Aries felt her eyes widen at that sudden proclamation. Her master's other key was her dear friend Leo, the Lion. He was the most powerful spirit and there was no way this girl stood a chance. But looking at that girl and seeing her determination, she looked like she could win no matter what the cost. For the first time in a long time, Aries decided to grow a backbone.

"Um, excuse me," Lucy and Karen turned to Aries, who was walking up to them, nervously. Karen sneered at her.

"What is it, servant?" Lucy glared at Karen, rage seeping through her. Aries flinched but continued to speak.

"Well, if Lucy-san wants to take Master's keys, then it is possible as long as both keys decide to leave the master. I wish to leave, but Lucy-san needs Leo's opinion before she is able to receive the keys,"

"WHAT?" Karen screeched in anger as she turned to Lucy, who was smirking.

"That's fine, but we'll do this with a battle, stronger mage wins," Karen sneered.

"Fine, but I'll win for sure, for you can't beat and experienced mage, you brat," Lucy growled.

"Watch me," As the two continued to glare at each other, Juvia sighed inwardly in her head.

_Juvia predicts this is going to be a rough fight _

*Outside*

Lucy stood across a grassy field with the wind blowing, Karen facing her. Both were wearing serious expressions on their face. This meant that both weren't going to hold back. Juvia and Master Bob stood on the side of the field. Master Bob's expression was blank while Juvia looked nervous.

"Do not worry Juvia, your sister won't be harmed," Juvia looked to her right to see Master Bob smiling. Juvia smiled nervously.

"It's not that Master Bob, it's just that..." Just then, a battle cry could be heard and they turned to see Lucy throwing her sword down on Karen and Karen leaping out of the way as the sword cut a small piece of the earth out. Juvia sighed.

"That Juvia thinks that Lucy might actually hurt Karen-san," Master Bob blinked as he saw Lucy run towards Karen in an unthinkable speed and continue to swing her sword.

" Oh my, Oh my, your sister is very strong if she's pushing Karen-chan this far back, but this isn't just about strength," Back to the battle, Karen was continuing to dodge Lucy's blade, but was running out of energy. She grimaced and pulled out one of her strongest keys. Lucy pulled back and exhaled softly while smiling.

"Here we go," She softly whispered.

"Gate of the Lion, Loki!" Just then, a young, tall, handsome man appeared in front of Karen. He was wearing a tuxedo and cufflinks and his hair was a nice golden brown. He had a serious look on his face and Lucy looked in awe at the magic power she felt coming off of him. Loki looked up and turned to Karen.

"Karen, Aries told me of what happened in the bar and I've also agreed on the promise of becoming someone else's spirit if you lose. But I will fight to my full strength," Karen grimaced. If that was true, then this was going to be tougher then she thought.

"Whatever just beat that brat," Loki turned and saw a young girl of 14 panting and holding a green glowing sword in one of her hands. He sighed softly.

"I'm sorry about this, I am glad that you defended my friend, though," Lucy smiled and Loki blinked in shock. How could she smile in such a dire situation?

"It's okay Loki-san, don't worry, I'm not finished yet," Lucy pulled out her own golden key and smirked.

"Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" Just then, a tall man wearing a striped shirt and black appeared and he had six crab legs on his back and was carrying scissors. He looked down to Lucy and snipped his scissors.

"What kind of Hairstyle would you like today-ebi?" Lucy nervously smiled.

"Um, not right now Cancer, we're kind of in the middle of a battle," Loki calmly looked at Cancer who nodded back in greeting. Karen laughed.

"You let you spirits talk to you like that? Pathetic," Lucy looked at Karen calmly.

"I let them talk like that because it's more fun when we act like a family and do crazy things," Lucy held her hands to her chest and looked down.

"All my spirits are part of my family along with Juvia," Loki looked in wonder as Cancer nodded along with Lucy. Lucy suddenly snapped her head up and continued to glare at Karen with determination in her eyes.

"That's why I can't lose! Let's go Cancer!"

"Ebi!" Lucy and Cancer ran towards the duo, Cancer towards Loki and Lucy towards Karen. Karen continues to doge as Lucy swung her sword down more. Cancer ran towards Loki with unthinkable speed. Loki pulled his elbows down.

"Regulus, grant me the power," Just then, a golden light appeared around Loki, who launched it towards Cancer. Cancer dodged in time, but the light was headed straight towards Lucy! Cancer grimaced and launched himself in front of Lucy, taking the full blast. Lucy gasped.

"CANCER!" Lucy turned away from Karen, who ran behind Loki, and knelt down to check on Cancer. He coughed and smiles while holding his thumb up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Little Ebi!" Cancer continued to smile as he disappeared and Lucy just sat there with her head down. Karen laughed behind her safe wall. Loki continued to look impassive, but on the inside, it killed him to hurt one of his brethren.

"What are you going to do now, Brat?" Juvia couldn't stand to see her sister lose, so she silently created a small puddle in front of Lucy's view. Lucy looked at the small puddle, then at her sister. Juvia smiled and Lucy smiled back. She stood up and looked towards Loki and Karen, who was wondering why she was smiling.

"It's not over!" Lucy held her fist to her chest.

"It's not over and it won't ever be! I will never give up until my fighting spirit does!" Master Bob smiled at her determination. Makarov's could help these girls find their right place if they went to Fairy Tail. Lucy pulled out another one of her keys and held it in the puddle. Loki sweated nervously at what type of spirit she was going to summon and Karen looked confused.

"Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Just then, a female mermaid with blue hair and holding a water jug appeared out of the puddle. She looked over to Lucy and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Miss No-Boyfriend, tell me, why did you summon me?" Lucy twitched at the No-Boyfriend comment, but didn't take it to heart. Karen laughed.

"Wow, another disobedient spirit! What a shock!" She said in a sarcastic tone. Aquarius looked over and saw Loki in front of a woman. She scowled.

"Well, if it isn't Little Lion, you're going to pay for ruining my date with my boyfriend that time now," Back in the spirit world, Loki had pulled aside Aquarius's Boyfriend when they were on their anniversary date to party with the others, who were celebrating about something. Aquarius was still pissed off every time she saw Loki. That's why he was so nervous. Never mess with Aquarius on a date or when she's mad, or you will pay the price. Aquarius pulled up her water jug and brought down on a tidal wave upon Loki and Karen. He grimaced and Karen screamed as the wave crashed upon them. Lucy was able to invent a type of barrier that could protect her from Aquarius's water. She smiled at the fact that this battle was over. Loki and Karen were seen a few feet away, soaking wet and Loki looked like he was out of magic power. Lucy smiled and jumped up in the air.

"Yes! We won!" Aquarius turned to Lucy.

"Well, girlie, I'm going to go on a 2-week vacation with my boyfriend, so you better not call me!" Aquarius loomed over Lucy with a menacing look. Lucy gulped and nodded nervously.

"Y-Yes M'am," Aquarius disappeared and Luc exhaled deeply. She looked over to Karen, who was silently staring in the grass, and walked over to her. She looked down with no expression on her face.

"I won," Karen snorted.

"No shit Sherlock, well, a deal's a deal, you can take my keys," Karen looked away and felt her key's disappearing from her belt and Lucy felt them appear on hers. Loki looked over to Karen as he began to disappear.

"So long Karen, it's been fun," Karen snorted but silently agreed. Lucy looked over to Karen and sat down next to her. Karen looked over to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shrugged.

"Comforting, I guess, if you want it," Karen shook her head,

"No thanks," Lucy looked at her. Behind that arrogant attitude was a woman who wanted to be proved for being strong.

"Listen Karen, I know you and me didn't get along very well," Karen snorted and muttered 'Understatement of the year,' Lucy ignored her.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't respect you as being a wizard," Karen widened her eyes and looked towards Lucy, who was nervously scratching her cheek and looking at the sky.

"Well, I didn't like how you treated you sprits, frankly it disgusted me, but I could tell that you have exceptional magic power and I respect you for that," Karen silently looked at the girl who was telling her something she thought she'd never hear from her. Lucy always seemed to hate her, but she actually respected her? Karen smiled softly.

"Thank you Lucy," Lucy smiled back.

"Hey, you didn't call me a brat," Lucy teased. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it," Lucy laughed and Karen laughed along with her. Lucy stood up and held her hand out to Karen.

"Well, what do you say we start over? Hi, my name's Lucy, what's yours?" Karen smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's Karen," Lucy smiled and Karen smiled back, they weren't really friends, but they began to respect each other's beliefs and Karen realized that maybe Lucy was right. Maybe she could be more powerful if she started to treat her spirits right.

************5 minutes later**************************************

"Goodbye girls, I do hope we meet each other again," Lucy and Juvia stood outside of Blue Pegasus Guild with their packs and tools. They had said goodbye to everyone in the guild and were ready to start hitting the road again. Juvia smiled at Master Bob.

"We hope to see you again too Master Bob," Lucy smiled next to her sister.

"Yea, we'll never forget our time here at your guild," Master Bob smiled at them.

"I hope you don't. Listen girls, I know of a guild that could really suite your style," Lucy and Juvia blinked in surprise. Master Bob held out a map and the girls opened it in surprise.

"Magnolia?" They both said in unison. Master Bob continued to smile.

"Yes, there's a guild there called Fairy Tail and their Master is an old friend of mine, Makarov. Give him this to prove you're from here and tell him your story as well," Master Bob held out a badge and Juvia grabbed it to see the symbol of a Blue Pegasus. Lucy put in their pack and smiled at Master Bob.

"Thanks Master Bob, we might go and see it now," He smiled and then held up one finger. Lucy and Juvia cocked their heads in surprise.

"Would you girls mind taking a picture for me? I want to at least remember your happy faces," Lucy and Juvia smiled. They grabbed each other by the waist and smiled big in front of the camera Master Bob held.

'CLICK' Master Bob looked at the picture and smiled at their happy faces.

"Goodbye girls," Lucy and Juvia grinned and began to walk away. As they got to the main road, they bumped each other's fist, high-fived, and snapped their fingers, then bumped their hips.

"Fairy Tail, here comes the 'Rakki Shimai' to rock your world!" And oh, how they rocked their world and Fairy Tail was going to rock theirs.

**Done! This was such a long chapter! I hoped you guys like how I put Lucy and Juvia in the scene where Loki was with Karen. I thought that it would be much more cooler of Lucy stood up for Aries and Loki. I hope you guys know that during the battle scene, which I kind of let Lucy win. Don't get me wrong, Lucy's powerful, but Loki is so super cool and I really wanted him to be with Lucy, so I kind of let him lose. I hope you like the scene with Karen and Lucy. I so just came up with that. Next chapter if where the girls meet the boys! The epic meeting chapter! Eeek! I can't wait! It's going to be where they show their skills, so Fairy Tail fans, get ready! Bye the way 'Rakki Shimai' means Lucy sisters. I thought it went with it since Lucy is Lucky. Plus i really did not know how to add it with Rain. Hope its cool. **


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Attention all my followers, I have bad news and I really need you to read this. My computer had caught a virus and when I got it fixed, all my documents, which mean all the new chapters I had for you guys, are gone. So I have to start all over on those new ones so its gonna take months for me to update again. Please be patient and until then, keep hoping that I can update. Bye :( **


	7. Meeting of a Lifetime!

**Hello, my fairy tail fans. I'm sorry that its been so long since I've last updated in forever. If you have read the author's note, my computer had crashed from tons of viruses and I lost all my documents, including the new one I was working on for this story. :( So, I hope you can all forgive me and like this chapter that I have finally fixed. PS. Have you guy's been reading the new chapters of Fairy Tail? This arc involving Spirit mage magic is getting me so excited XD**

_Summary: Lucy and Juvia were two girls who met each other while they were young and running from the lives. Now, both are 17 and 16, these young mages are looking for the right guild. Enters a guild called Fairy Tail with people who are ready to have fun. And the dragon slayer Natsu and Ice mage Gray, who annoy both girls to no ends. But can their annoyance change to love? And can Fairy Tail help Lucy and Juvia escape from their past? Or be destroyed in the end? Read to know more._

Lucy (17)

Juvia (16)

A young women was standing at a train station platform looking irritated and tired. She had long blonde hair into a ponytail and was wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe running down the middle and wearing a black mini-skirt with two swords hanging off a belt and a set of keys with a backpack on her back. People began to stare and whisper at her, recognizing her from the magazines and rumors. This was Lucy Heartfilia, a member of 'Rakki Shimai'.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned and smiled in relief at seeing her sister running up to her. She had short blue hair that was spiked at the bottom, but straight everywhere else. She was wearing a purple top with blue crystals on it and cut-up skinny jeans. She had a rose bracelet around her left wrist and also had a large backpack on her. This was Juvia Lockster, Lucy's adopted sister and another member of 'Rakki Shimai'.

"Um, you okay Juvia?" Juvia smiled nervously and stood up. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, but I don't think we'll be leaving soon," Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" Juvia laughed and held up her hands.

"Easy Lucy, now, don't be mad, but the train to Magnolia is, um..., broken," Two seconds later, then...

"WHAT!" People turned to look at the commotion, but one look at Lucy and the flames around her, they quickly ran away in fear. Juvia gulped nervously.

"Come on Lucy, we've been traveling for days, so why don't we just relax and wait till the train starts running again?" Lucy calmed down and sighed.

"Your right, I am wayy to stressed out, let's go," The girls began to walk to the main lobby. Just as they were passing by, they passed a boy wearing a white shirt and black cargo pants with a chain hanging off them. He had messy black hair and his eyes looked cold as ice. Next to him was a woman wearing a top suit of armor with a blue skirt and she had long red hair and she had eyes of a warrior. The boy turned to the woman.

"Where do you think Natsu went?" The woman sighed.

"I have no clue, let's keep looking for him and Happy," The duo walked away and so did the conversation. A man with spiky white hair and wearing a half a robe with a black hakama. He had a long staff and was sitting atop the train station. He smirked as his plans were coming into play and nobody was going to stop him.

_In the hall of the train station_

Juvia was humming softly and playing with her rose bracelet. Now, normal people would sit on a bench or relax on the floor, but these girls were mages and they loved to take risk. They were sitting on a small ledge above the hall and had a great view over everywhere. Lucy was silently napping, and Juvia could not bring herself to disturb her sister. Just then, about 200 men came into the hall, looking menacing and strong. Juvia leaned over and saw all these men. She frowned.

_There going to wake up Lucy from her nap. Juvia hopes they do not make a ruckus. _But luck was not on Juvia's side. Three people and a flying creature came out of nowhere and it looked like they were mages themselves. One boy had pink hair with a open vest and a scarf around his neck. He also seemed to have a tattoo on one of his shoulders, but Juvia could not see more because it was out of range. Another boy was standing next to him and Juvia lightly blushed at the sight of him. He was very handsome! He had messy black hair and was shirtless, which Juvia appreciated very much and he was sporting a tattoo the same as the boy. Juvia tried to recognize it, but she wasn't good with her memory, unlike Lucy. Their final member was a beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a armor top suit and a blue skirt holding a sword. She heard things like 'Eisenwald' and 'Erigor'. Juvia gasped. She bit her lip and looked to Lucy. She looked like she was half asleep, so she hoped if anything went wrong, she would be there for her. Juvia sighed and leaped down from the ledge. Her sister was going to kill her later.

_Down below_

Erza growled silently as she saw how many enemies were in front of her. There was no way they were going to stop Erigor from whatever he was planning with this obstacle. Gray turned his head to Erza

"Got a plan?" He spoke sarcastically. Erza shook her head.

"I don't suppose Natsu has one?" Just then, a ball of fire erupted next to the duo.

"Come on! I'll take you all on!" Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"Natsu can think?" A man from the crowd smirked nastily at the trio.

"Just give up. There's hundreds of us and only three of you. You won't be able to stop us,"

"How about four then?" The trio and the crowd turned to see Juvia leaning against a wall, smirking. The man leered at her.

"Now, why would a pretty woman like you want to get your face bruised? You should just stay there and be quiet," Juvia narrowed her eyes at him.

"You men all think the same. That women are weak, well, newsflash for you.." She disappeared , then appeared behind the man.

"Women are starting to become way better," She punched him in a few spots in the back, then the man collapsed, knocked out cold. Gray widened his eyes and Erza gaped at recognizing her from the magazines. Juvia turned to the group. She smiled at them.

"Hello there. Would you like some help?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do we know you don't work for them?" Juvia blinked and Gray smacked the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, ICE-BASTARD?" Gray looked at him with annoyance.

"It's obvious she's good, since she just took one of them out," Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"You didn't have to hit me," He hissed. Gray shrugged. Just then, a blue cat appeared out of nowhere. He smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys! How did the fight go?" Juvia gaped at the talking cat, not noticing a man coming up behind her. Gray noticed at the last second.

"Look out!," Juvia turned around, but before a blow could hit her, the man was blasted away by a golden light. Juvia and the trio turned to see Lucy and Loki standing a few feet away.

"Thanks Loki,"

"Anytime Lucy-chan, so, how about you and me go on a date sometime?" Before he could get an answer, he disappeared. Lucy sighed as she pocketed her key.

"Nice try, playboy," She muttered. Lucy walked over to Juvia and raised an eyebrow at her. Juvia laughed nervously.

"So, how many times has it been now since I've run off without telling you?" Lucy held up two fingers. Juvia sighed.

"Sorry Lucy," Lucy exhaled softly.

"No problem, I can see why you had to," Lucy turned to Erza.

"We can take care of these guys, but you guys wanna join in?" Natsu grinned and flames erupted from his hands.

"HELL YEAH!" Happy flew in above him.

"Aye sir!" Lucy blinked as she registered him and looked to Juvia.

"Did that cat just..?" Juvia nodded. Lucy blinked and pulled out her swords.

"Now I've seen everything," She muttered. Erza took note that the girl also specialized in swords. Erza looked to Gray and Natsu.

"I'll stay here, you two go after Erigor," Gray and Natsu looked shocked.

"What? Why should I go with him!" They both shouted in unison. Erza glared at them, and they ran away. Juvia giggled and Lucy smirked. This woman was tough. Erza turned to them.

"Well, let's get started," Juvia and Lucy smiled.

_2 minutes later_

Tons of men lay on the floor in pain. Lucy was smacking her hands together to rid of imaginary dust. Juvia was stretching her limbs and smiling.

"That was a nice workout," Lucy smiled.

"Yeah," Erza walked over to the sisters and smirked.

"I knew I was right," Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"On what?" Erza shook her head.

"You two are the Rakki Shimai sister's aren't you?" Lucy smiled and Juvia blushed. Lucy wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Yep, that's us, but don't get us wrong, we're more than just pretty faces," Erza smiled.

"From what I saw, you are right," Erza suddenly looked serious.

"Listen, I'm hoping that you girls could help us out a bit. We have a dark guild called Eisenwald who are planning to do something with this train station and we are trying to stop them, so we could use all the help we got," Lucy and Juvia looked to each other and nodded.

"We'll help," Erza smiled, then her eyes widened.

"Hey!He's getting away!" Lucy turned and saw a man looking scared and disappearing through the wall. She narrowed her eyes.

"I got him. Juvia, you go and help the others," Lucy ran off and followed the man. Juvia turned to Erza with a worried look.

"What will you do?"

"I am going to evacuate the train station so that way none of the civilians will get hurt," Juvia nodded and ran off to help the others. Erza swiftly turned on her heel and bite her lip.

_Just what are you planning Erigor _

_With Lucy_

Lucy was running like crazy, but so far she couldn't find the man. She stopped and sighed.

"Argh! I give up!"

"You shouldn't!" Lucy jumped as she looked above her head and saw...

"Hey! Your that blue cat!" Happy grinned over her and landed right in front of her and struck a peace sign.

"That's right! I'm Happy, the most awesome member of Fairy Tail," Lucy giggled, then smiled at him.

"Well then, why shouldn't I just tel Erza that I couldn't find him," Happy leaped in front of her and grabbed her head.

"Cause if you do that, then Erza will be furious and if she's mad, then we're all doom!" Lucy blinked at his freaked out mode.

"She's that strong?" Happy flew down and had an ominous look on his face.

"Aye," Lucy decided not to go against the cat. Lucy sighed.

"All right, I guess we can keep looking," Happy perked up and flew up into the air. He smiled.

"Let's go Loopy!" Lucy twitched and glared at the cat.

"My name's Lucy, not LOOPY! STUPID CAT!" Happy grinned as he flew down the hallway with Lucy running after him.

_With Juvia_

Juvia was panting as she continued running down the hallway and turned to the right. She heard something like fighting and decided to investigate it. She saw a doorway and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Listen, people at the guilds may not get along that well, but we all see each other as families, and the guild master's like our grandparents, so your first mistake was thinking you could get away with this!" She heard a male voice say as she felt a cold chill emit from the room. She turned and her eyes widened as she saw a man trapped in Ice. She saw the same boy from the lobby that was with Erza and it looked like the guy trapped worked with Eisenwald. Gray turned around and saw Juvia standing there, shell-shocked. Gray coughed nervously. Juvia snapped out of her stupor. She blushed.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Gray waved her away.

"It's all right, seems like this is your first time seeing ice magic,"

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that," She mumbled quietly. Juvia looked up to him.

"So, Juvia heard on how you talked about the master's. That was really sweet," Gray shrugged.

"Well, that's how our guild works. We may not like each other, but we're all one big happy family," Juvia smiled.

"A family huh? That must be nice," She whispered as she turned away. Gray frowned.

"Anyway, we should get back and round up with the others," Gray nodded. He would ask about her statement later. They began to head down to the main entrance.

"So, what type of magic do you use?" Juvia grinned widely.

"You'll find out soon enough," Gray smirked back at her.

_With Natsu_

Natsu was mad as ever! He formed his flames and punched a wall down.

"Hey Erigor! Show your face you sneaky bastard!" He continued to punch the walls down as he continued down the hallway. A moving shadow was following Natsu's path of destruction.

_Jeez, hasn't this guy ever heard of a door? _

Natsu didn't notice the shadow as he was still looking for Erigor. He punched his way into a storage unit and looked around, annoyed.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Natsu stood in the middle of the room. The shadow slowly built back into a man. He had black hair spiked as a pineapple and was wearing a white overcoat and blue pants. He was smirking at the back of Natsu.

"Hey, there, Fairy Loser," Natsu turned and raised an eyebrow

"Oh, look, it's Ragei," The man glared.

"It's Kagey! Kageyama! You won't remember it anyway, cause your life ends here Fairy Loser,"Kageyama smirked.

"Shadow Strike!" He yelled as tentacles of his shadow appeared from beneath his feet and striked towards Natsu, who was thrown back into crates. Kageyama shook his head.

"Oh man, you Fairy Tail losers are so weak, no wonder you guys are so infamous," Just then, a ball of fire appeared from the crates and Kageyama stepped back in shock. Natsu smirked at him, showing his canine teeth.

"What did you say about Fairy Tail being weak?" Natsu crouched down.

"I guess I can just fight you until I find Erigor," Kageyama snarled as he launched another attack to him. Natsu smirked.

"Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu launched towards Kageyama and smashed in straight through two walls, which caused a rumble through the station.

_With Lucy and Happy_

A rumble was heard and Lucy gasped in shock.

"What was that?" Happy grinned.

"Looks like Natsu overdid it," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Does he always overdo it?" Happy just continued to grin and Lucy sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lucy began to ran towards the sound to make sure that Juvia and the others were okay.

_Juvia and Gray_

Juvia and Gray had just met up with Erza, who was telling them that she had just evacuated the station, but it looked like they were trapped inside the station.

"Um, Juvia does not mean to be nosy, but what is Eisenwald planning?" Erza grimaced.

"They are planning to use a device to hurt our guild masters, but we really don't know what it does, all we know is that it is in the shape of a skull flute that looks old, or that's what Natsu said," Juvia felt her eyes almost pop out of her skull.

"What!" Erza stepped back and Gray raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Juvia began to pace back and forth.

"Oh boy, Juvia knows this won't be good," Gray stopped her pacing with his hand.

"Hold it. Do you know what their planning to do to the guild masters?" Juvia nodded grimly.

"That flute sounds like an ancient tool called the Lullaby that was created by the Dark wizard Zeref," Erza gasped and Gray snarled.

"What?" Juvia bit her thumb.

"Yes. If anyone hears that flute play, they will be placed into an eternal sleep, its a death curse flute," Erza punched a wall and formed a dent into it.

"Damn it! If only we had known sooner, we could have stopped him soon enough," Gray placed his hands over his eyes.

"How are we going to stop him when we're trapped now!" Erza gasped.

"I heard that a member named Kageyama was able to stop Erigor's winds, we must find him and get him to take the spell off," A rumble was heard and Juvia gaped.

"What was that?" Erza and Gray looked at each other.

"Natsu," They said in unison. Juvia sweat dropped and the trio ran towards the sound.

_Back to Natsu_

Natsu stepped through the walls and saw Kageyama leaning against the wall, in pain. Natsu sighed.

"Dang it, you made me overdo it, Erza's gonna kill me," Kageyama glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, you'll never stop Erigor, he's probably on his way to Clover right now,"Natsu cocked his head to the left.

"What's in Clover?" Kageyama sneered.

"Dang, you are dense. Tell me, where are all the guild master's having their annually meeting?" Natsu stilled for a moment, then snarled at him,

"You guys are after our master's! Well, we'll stop you for sure," Kageyama sneered.

"Yeah right, I bet-" Kageyama couldn't finish as he felt immense pain coming from his back. Natsu frowned.

"Hey, what's wr-" A arm appeared out of Kageyama's chest and Natsu faulted as he saw him fall and a man came into view, looking scared and worried.

"Sorry Kageyama, but I was on orders," Kageyama widened his eyes.

"Karagua, you bastard..." Kageyama collapsed to the floor and moved no more. Erza, Gray, and Juvia just came in time to see Kageyama falling to the floor.

"No! Kageyama!" Erza ran to Kageyama and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Come one Kageyama, your the only one who can break the wind spell! We need you!" While Erza and Gray tried to revive Kageyama, Juvia was looking at the guild member in shock that he would just cast off his friend like that. She felt immense heat and whipped her around and saw Natsu engulfed in flames of anger.

"You would casually attack your own friend? Your guild member? That's not what a guild's about!" Natsu finished as he charged towards Karagua, who panicked and disappeared into the wall, but that didn't escape Natsu's fist of flames. Karagua was knocked out and Natsu stood over him with anger. Juvia couldn't believe the loyalty this guild showed. Juvia turned to Gray and Erza, who were trying to wake Kageyama up, but it was to no avail.

"Come on, let's meet up with Lucy and Happy at the entrance," Erza lifted Kageyama onto her shoulder while Gray helped and Juvia and Natsu followed. There had to be a way out.

_At the Entrance_

Lucy was looking at the whirlwind with a frown on her face as Happy flew above her. He turned around and smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned around and saw everyone coming out the train station. She saw the guy who was unconscious and looked to Erza.

"Um, what happened?" Juvia walked over to her sister.

"Well, Erza said that the only way to stop the wind was to get a man named Kageyama, but he was attacked by one of his guild members and now we have no way to get out and save the Master's from the Lullaby," Lucy gasped.

"What? We have to stop them!" Juvia smacked her face.

"Juvia was just explaining to Lucy that there's no way out without Kageyama," Lucy rubbed the back of her head and grimaced.

"Sorry, spazz moment," Juvia nodded. Natsu grabbed his hair and yelled.

"Argh! Forget this! Let's just knock that wind down," Natsu formed flames on his hands and jumped up and punched the wind, but was knocked back into the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew to his friend. Happy stood next to him.

"That won't work! You'll get ripped to shreds," Natsu grimaced as he sat up and formed the flames on his whole body.

"There's always a way!" He jumped up again and tried to destroy it, but he was being pushed back and he's face was showed in pain. Lucy didn't know why, but she pulled him back and was holding him tightly.

"Idiot! He's right! If you keep doing that, then your going to be killed," Natsu didn't notice her holding him, he just snarled at the wind. Juvia raised her brows at Lucy and turned to Gray.

"Is there anyway your magic could work?" Gray shook his head in no.

"Nope, my magic will just be bounced back like Natsu's" Juvia frowned and looked above her head.

"I'm going to see if there's anyway out from above," She whispered. Gray looked confused.

"What are you-," Before he could finish, a hook appeared from Juvia's bracelet and shot her up to a ledge. Gray gaped and Lucy frowned at her from below.

"When did you make modifications to the bracelet?" Juvia smiled at Lucy.

"The day you took that request for 3 days. I got bored," Lucy shook her head.

"Do you see anything up there?" Juvia looked around, but saw no way out. She sighed.

"Nope. Great, its like a never-ending hole," Lucy gasped and snapped her fingers. She grinned widely at Juvia.

"That's it Juvi! You guys, I know a way out!" Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray turned to Lucy and Juvia smiled widely.

"You mean.." Lucy pulled out a golden key and smirked.

"Oh yeah. Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy swung down the key as a poof was heard and a woman with pink hair and a maid outfit with chains on her hands appeared. She bowed to Lucy.

"How may I serve you today, princess?" Happy snickered.

"Why does she call you that?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't know why she does, it her way though. Anyway, Virgo, I need you to dig us a hole through underneath this wind," Virgo bowed.

"As you wish princess, should I receive my punishment now?" Lucy smacked her face and ignored the sniggers coming from Natsu and Happy.

"NO! Just make the hole, please!" Virgo nodded and disappeared into the concrete, leaving behind a human sized hole. Erza smiled and hugged Lucy to her chest.

"Great work Lucy," Lucy mumbled thanks as she tried to ignore the headache she was having. Juvia grinned.

"Let's go save the masters!" Juvia front flipped off the ledge and plunged into the hole. Gray smirked and everyone followed into the hole.

_Outside_

The team ignored the powerful winds as Lucy pulled herself out of the hole. Erza looked around and grimaced.

"Damn, it looks like we won't be able to reach Erigor, he's got a major head start," Lucy was holding down her hair so it wouldn't blow in her face.

"At times like these, I'm totally jealous of your hair Juvi," Juvia snorted.

"Juvia thanks Lucy for your compliment," Lucy smiled and turned to Virgo.

"Thanks for your services Virgo, you can go back now," Virgo shook her head.

"But I have not received princesses punishment yet," Juvia laughed and Lucy glared at her while blushing.

"Will you just leave please!" She whispered harshly. Virgo disappeared and Lucy huffed and turned to see Juvia, trying not to laugh, and Gray smirking. Lucy glared at them. Erza ignored them and looked around.

"Hey, where did Natsu and Happy go?" Everyone snapped their heads around and saw that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crap," Erza somehow pulled a magic vehicle out of nowhere and attached the belt to her wrist.

"Gray, put Kageyama in the back and get in, you too, Lucy, Juvia," Gray nodded and picked him up and placed him in the ack as Lucy got in, but Juvia stayed out. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Juvia.

"What's the matter Juvi?" Juvia smiled.

"Nothing Lucy, Juvia just has a better way of getting there, don't worry, Juvia will be right behind you," She winked at Lucy and Lucy smiled.

"Ok," Lucy sat in the vehicle as it started to speed off. Gray frowned at Lucy.

"Are you just going to leave her there?" Lucy raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"Juvia didn't tell you about her magic? See, she can.." before she could say anything, a knock was heard and they both turned and Gray gaped. Outside was Juvia, but she was transformed into her water form and following them at the same pace. She waved at Lucy, then flew ahead of them.

"Juvia can transform into water and use it very well," Lucy finished, giggling at Gray's shocked face. They hit a bump and Lucy bumped her head against the roof, dropping a book out of her pocket. She didn't notice as she was rubbing her head in pain.

"Damn, she' going really fast,"

"It's no use," Gray and Lucy turned to Kageyama, who was slowly waking up.

"Why bother trying to stop him? Erigor is probably half way there. There's no way your going to win. Plus, why save me?" Lucy frowned at him.

"Why shouldn't we have saved you?" Kageyama snorted at her.

"I'm your enemy," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just because we're enemies doesn't mean we're heartless," Kageyama sneered.

"Whatever, my life is worthless now, even my own guild tried to kill me, what's the point of living?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't say that," They both turned to look at Gray, who was looking at him with a bored look.

"Just because you have been betrayed doesn't mean your life isn't worth living. We all have various reasons of why we are born. Sometimes we face problems in life that makes us feel that we don't belong anywhere, but we overcome those problems by facing them head on and not giving up. You should live your life to the fullest and not think about those thoughts," Gray finished as he was looking out the window. Lucy smiled slightly. Kageyama looked in shock at him and then another bump came. Lucy rammed her butt in Kageyama's face and Gray hit his head on the roof.

"Ouch! Watch that fat ass of yours!" Lucy turned red and glared at him.

"My ass is not fat! I'm going to kill you!" As they continued to argue, Gray saw a small book with something sticking out of it. Being curious, he pulled out the little thing to show a picture and looked at it. He stiffened and looked shocked at Lucy, who didn't seem to notice him. He slowly looked back at the photo, showing Lucy and Juvia dressed in winter clothing, smiling and hugging Ur, who was smiling hugely in the photo, and placed it back into the book. Just then, the car stopped and Lucy saw the book on the seat.

'Whoops, almost lost my journal," Sh muttered as she pocketed it. Gray looked at her curiously, but said nothing as he got out, along with Lucy and Kageyama. Erza was looking woozy and Juvia was holding her up, looking worried.

"Juvia thinks you overdid it on the vehicle, Erza," Erza shook her head slowly and smiled.

"Why don't you guys take a look of what's happened?" The gang turned and saw the railroad battered, but Natsu standing over a defeated Erigor with Happy flying around. Natsu turned and looked shocked that the group was here.

"Hey guy's, what took so long?" Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Sorry, we all don't have magical flying cats as rides," Natsu frowned.

"Happy's not a ride, he's a comrade," Lucy raised her hands up.

"Sorry, so you defeated Erigor, huh?" She looked over to see the man who was laying face down on the railroad, completely knocked out. Erza smiled as she walked up with Gray and Juvia holding her up.

"Way to go Natsu, I knew you could do it," Natsu grinned.

"All right! When we get back, we're going to have an awesome fight Erza!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Is fighting all you can think about?" Natsu glared at him.

"Is being an ice head all you can do?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't make no sense,"

"Shut up!" Juvia sighed and looked around and frowned.

"Um, guy,s" Nobody could hear her since Gray was still arguing with Natsu. Juvia twitched.

"Guy's" She said, a slight edge to her voice. Still, nobody could hear her. She narrowed her eyes.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN!" Everyone turned, shocked, to see Juvia glaring at them.

"Thank you, now, has anyone seen Kageyama?" Everyone froze and looked to see Kageyama and the flute gone.

"CRAP!"

_Cloverfield_

Erza was running ahead of the group at a fast pace, with Natsu and Gray keeping up with her. Lucy turned to Juvia.

"Let's hope Master Bob and the other masters are okay," Juvia nodded and closed her eyes.

"Juvia could transform into water and fly ahead, but Juvia want to preserve her magic," Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, you should preserve your magic, you never know what might happen," Juvia nodded and the sister's continued to follow the trio. Suddenly, Kageyama came into view, and he was kneeling down while a short man with gray hair and wearing a pointy hat was standing on a rock looking calm. Erza gasped happily.

"Master Makarov!" Gray and Natsu were picking up the pace.

"Master!" "Gramps!" Just as they were about to reac him, an arm grabbed them from going any further.

"Now, Now, boy's, just wait," Lucy and Juvia grinned.

"Master Bob!" Master Bob turned and smiled happily at the girls.

"Girls! How have you been?" Lucy and Juvia ran up and hugged the man.

"We've missed you so much Master! How's everyone else?" Lucy asked as she released Master Bob, along with Juvia.

"Everybody is fine, they all miss you though," Juvia and Lucy smiled softly. Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"You guy's used to be in his guild? Why did you leave then?" Lucy and Juvia bit their lips and looked to each other.

"Complications in Life," They said in unison. Gray and Natsu raised an eyebrow. Juvia waved her hand around.

"Anyway, why can't we help Master Bob?" Master Bob smiled and waved his finger.

"You girl's should let Makarov handle this, and you two, you cute boy's," Lucy and Juvia muffled their laughter as Master Bob tried to flirt with Gray and Natsu. The two mentioned felt creeped out and tried to hide behind the girls, who laughed and pulled out of the way. Happy suddenly flew over them.

"Look, That Kageyama guy threw the flute away!" Everyone turned and saw that Kageyama was sitting down now and no longer had the flute. Erza, Gray, ad Natsu ran up to Makarov.

"Master, are you all right?" Makarov looked shocked.

"What are you three doing here?" Erza smiled and grabbed the Master in one of her powerful hugs.

"I'm so glad your ok," Makarov was wildly flaying his arms around. Gray sweat dropped.

"Um. Erza, I don't think Master can breath," Erza gasped and released Makarov.

I'm sorry Master," Master waved her away while coughing.

"So this is your Master?" Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy turned and saw Juvia and Lucy smiling behind them. Erza walked up to them.

"Yes, and thank you for your help," Lucy smiled.

"No problem, Me and my sister are always glad to help," Makarov walked to them.

'So you are the two sister's that Bob was mentioning during the meeting, huh?" Lucy and Juvia turned to Master Bob, who was smiling and winked at them.

"Um, yeah," Lucy held out her hand to Makarov, who shook it.

"Well then, I hear you girl's want to see how Fairy Tail works as well," Happy flew over to them.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, Loopy?" Juvia snorted and Lucy twitched.

"Your gonna die, Cat," She whispered. Erza smiled.

"Well, I think that you two would be an excellent new mages for Fairy Tail," Juvia blushed and rubbed the back of her head while Lucy smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, a rumble was hear and everyone turned around to see a giant wooden monster hovering over the conference hall. Happy flew around in circles.

"What the heck happened? Giant Monster!" The monster roared.

"I knew human's could never use my power, so I shall destroy you humans myself!" Everyone began screaming and running away from the conference hall. Erza turned to the group.

"Are you guy's ready?" Natsu grinned as he formed flames on his hands and arms. Gray smirked as he began to form ice around his hands.

"Let's do it," The trio ran up to the monster and began to attack. Lucy turned to Juvia and smirked.

"We can let them have all the fun," Juvia smiled and formed a bubble of water in the palm of her hand.

"Juvia agrees," As the girls raced to help, Makarov looked to Bob.

"Those two's are going to be a handful, huh?" Bob nodded fondly.

"There just two girls who are hurting, but I think Fairy Tail can help them and help heal their hearts," Makarov looked at Bob and smiled.

"I hope so Bob, I hope so,"

_At the Battle_

Gray was forming ice lance as he attacked the monster's arm. The monster roared and tried to slash at him, but suddenly and water whip appeared and slapped him away. Gray turned and looked to see Juvia standing there with a smirk and her arm transformed into water. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I didn't need saving," Juvia continued to smirk and formed a slide a water, then froze it and slid down to meet Gray, who was looking even more shocked.

"How did you learn,,?" Juvia held up her finger to her lip and winked.

"Secret," She whispered as she slid away again. Gray wondered just how many secrets did this girl have.

_Elsewhere_

Natsu shot a flame towards the monster's head and smirked as he howled in pain.

"Nice shot," Natsu turned to see Lucy next to him and jumped.

"Where did you come from!" Lucy tilted her head and pouted.

"That's a complicated story, well, when a mommy and daddy love each other they commit se..." Natsu held up his hand

"Never mind," Lucy smiled, then saw an arm coming towards them.

"Watch it!" Lucy pulled out her plasma sword and clicked a red button and the green plasma formed and she sliced the arm away and, turned back to Natsu.

"Let's have some fun, fire boy" Natsu grinned. He was going to like this girl.

_In the end..._

The monster was defeated, but the meeting hall was completely destroyed. Makarov sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You three never hold back," He muttered. Natsu and Gray were arguing about who defeated the monster and Erza went over to them and decided to shut them up. Lucy and Juvia turned to Makarov.

"So..., it looks like we are done here, so we'll go now," Lucy turned to the Trio.

"It was nice meeting you three," She yelled as they stopped fighting and looked to the girls. Happy flew down in front of her and frowned.

"Don't you want to join Fairy Tail Lucy?" Lucy blinked.

"Wow, first time he's called me my name," Juvia sighed.

"Juvia and Lucy try not to join guild that much due to complications in life," Makarov frowned. It looked like Bob was right about these girls keeping themselves shut out. Gray frowned and Natsu tilted his head.

"That see,'s stupid," Lucy and Juvia widened their eyes.

"Excuse me, but you don't have the right to say what we do is stupid," Lucy yelled as she pointed her finger to him. Natsu stood up and grabbed her hand and pointed it away and looked her straight in the eye.

"No, but running away from joining guilds isn't going to help your problems," Lucy had a pink tinge on her face from him being so close, but remained silent at his words.

Juvia was looking shell-shocked at her sister. What happened to the Lucy, who was always the one who said it was time to leave the guilds? Juvia balled her fist.

"It doesn't matter, we have to run," She whispered. Gray frowned at her.

"Run from what?" She looked at him and turned away.

"You can't help us. No one can," Gray walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Try us," Juvia widen her eyes. Makarov and Erza smirked knowingly. Lucy and Juvia pulled away and looked to one another, having a silent conversation.

_Lucy, what now?_

_I think its time to stop running Juvi_

_But will they find us?_

_It won't matter, we have to face the past sooner or later, _Juvia nodded and the girls smiled towards the group.

"Well, I hope Fairy Tail enjoys getting new members,"  
>Lucy spoke as she smiled. Natsu grinned and Happy whooped. Gray smirked and Erza clapped. Makarov nodded his head.<p>

"I'm sure that we'll have an excellent welcoming party," Juvia and Lucy smiled. As the group began to walk off, Juvia and Lucy committed their secret handshake in glee.

_**The girls have agreed to join Fairy Tail. How will the girls react to this crazy guild? And what more secrets shall be revealed? Will the girls discover the truth about Ur's death? Will they learn to open their hearts? Are they falling in love? Stay tuned for more Sisterly Bonds, Coming soon. (Hopefully) **_

**OH MY GOD! I finished! The newest chapter after my computer meltdown! But alas, my internet sucks too, so even if I finish it, I still can't post it until it works. But, Yes! This means I'm back and I'm ready to steal the show! Oh, plus can you all do me a favor. If you read Gakuen Alice, can you guys go to the author Jello-is-awesome-123. She has a really good story about Mikan having a twin sister who comes to Alice Academy with her and it follows the story while having her sister. I hope that you will like it just like I like reading it. Ja Ne! P.S. If you've been reading the new Fairy Tail chapters, say I LOVE IT!**


	8. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

_**Hello my children. I see you have come more. Well, come and bask in the glory of**_

**Iloveallanime15: Hold it! I don't talk like that!**

_**But it makes you seem so much older and wiser**_

**Why the hell would I want that? I write these stories to seem fun and cause I love writing. Now, go away you imposter! **

_**I shall return soon**_

**Yeah right. Sorry about that, anyone I hope everyone has been having a good summer and have you guys seen the Fairy Tail chapters that have come out? My god, Lucy sure is a big part in this arc. Plus, we can finally see how celestial mages are now the rare magic! Yes! But alas, on a terrible note, I realized I did something I fear a lot in stories. Accidentally making a OOC character. I just have a tough time getting Erza's character before the whole heaven tower arc. Now, here is the new chapter of Sisterly Bonds! The girls have finally arrived and their ready to rock! Plus, this chapter goes out to Dead-jade-eyes! Happy birthday! From your amazing author Iloveallanime16! :) **

_Last chapter: _

"_Well, I hope Fairy Tail enjoys getting new members,"  
>Lucy spoke as she smiled. Natsu grinned and Happy whooped. Gray smirked and Erza clapped. Makarov nodded his head. <em>

"_I'm sure that we'll have an excellent welcoming party," Juvia and Lucy smiled. As the group began to walk off, Juvia and Lucy committed their secret handshake in glee. _

Present:

"So, tell us, what is your guild like?" Lucy looked lazily at them from across her seat on the train. Juvia stayed silent next to her sister. She was never good at bluntly discussing things like Lucy. Natsu was too busy looking green and his head was halfway outside the window. Happy was trying to help him get over his sickness and the master was at another booth, saying how he wanted to take a peaceful nap. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Its a pretty awesome guild," Erza conked him on the head and he grabbed it pain and glare at her.

"Ow! The heck was that for?" Erza glared at him.

"I'm sure Lucy would like a detailed explanation of how our guild runs. Our guild is very popular and we hold the utmost responsibility to completing jobs and making sure to look out for our fellow guild members," Erza finished, her eyes closed and she leanded back. Lucy blinked and Juvia tilted her head.

"Umm, okay, so do you guys have fun? Like parties?" Lucy looked to Gray for an answer and he nodded.

"You'll see when we get their," Juvia was slightly straing at Gray and he looked at her and she blushed and turned away. Gray looked confused at why her face was red and Lucy had her eyes covered and was sniggering. Suddenly, the train stopped and Natsu stood up quickly and pumped his fists.

"Yes! The train has stopped!" Erza punched him in the gut and he was knocked out. Lucy laughed and Juvia gasped, her hands covering her mouth. People muttered and Makarov was silently shaking his head.

"Stay quiet Natsu," Gray sweat-dropped.

"Erza, he can't hear you," Erza ignored him as everyone began to get off and Lucy grabbed her backpack and Juvia went through hers.

"Where's my journal?" Juvia had a worried expression on her face as she frantically rummaged through her backpack. Lucy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see Lucy wearing an exasperated look on her face and holding the brown journal between her fingers. Juvia grinned shyly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks Lucy," Lucy ruffled her hair and got up.

"If it wasn't for me, you would misplace your own head," Juvia pouted and the two girls got up and began to follow Erza, who was dragging Natsu and Happy was flying over them, and Makarov was in front of her. Gray remained behind the two girls and was quiet. He wanted to ask them more questions about the photo, but something was telling him to not. He sighed and the group was walking out of the train station. Natsu woke up and glared at Erza.

"Why did you punch me!?" Erza crossed her arms.

"You were making a ruckus that would embarrass us," Natsu growled and Erza glared at him, a look that said 'Test me and I'll hurt you'. Natsu stepped back and sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Seems like she has you under her finger, Fire-boy," Natsu turned to Lucy and snorted.

"Yeah right. Erza doesn't control me," Suddenly, he whipped his head to see if she heard that and sighed in relief when she didn't look at him. Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, sure," Natsu glared at her.

"Shut up," Lucy glared at him and stuck her tounge out.

"Make me," Natsu glared at her again. Lucy didn't back down and neither had noticed they were almost nose to nose yet. Happy suddenly appeared above them and grinned devilishly.

"~You like him~" Lucy twitched.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID CAT!" As Lucy chased after Happy, Juvia giggled and Gray shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, we're here," Juvia and Lucy looked in awe at the guild was brightly decorated and everyone else began to walk in.

"No turning back now, eh?" Lucy whispered. Juvia nodded and grabbed her sister's hand. They both nodded and walked in to see everyone laughing and some people actually fighting in the middle of the guild hall! Lucy whistled.

"Wow, this is one crazy guild," Juvia nodded.

"Why hello there!" The girls looked and saw a beautiful woman with long white hair and wearing a red bar maids outfit. She had a very motherly aura around her. She smiled at the two girls.

"I see that you two are new members. Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Mirajane," She smiled cutely at them.

"Oh my god! Your thee Mirajane! Your more beautiful in person!" Lucy spoke with sparkles in her eyes while holding her hand in front of her. Juvia sweat-dropped at her sister's bluntness again. Suddenly, a man appeared behind Mirajane with a scowl on his ace and the same white hair and wearing a full gray Japanese clothing with wooden sandals and scowling at Lucy.

"I won't hand Mira-nee over to anyone who isn't man enough, especially a woman!" He shouted while thumping his chest and Lucy twitched and glared at him.

"Excuse, but I don't swing that way, and who the heck are you?" Juvia gulped and grabbed Lucy.

"We haven't join yet,so please don't start trouble," She whispered. Lucy scowled and nodded. Mirajane turned to the man and waved her hand and smiled.

"Calm down Elfman, I'm sorry, this is my brother Elfman, and he's just very eccentric when it comes to my well-being," Lucy nodded in understanding. She would get pissed too if any pervert would try and get with Juvia. Juvia released Lucy and she bowed and smiled at Mirajane.

"Hello, my name is Juvia and this is my sister Lucy, we were actually asked by a few of the members and the master to join you guild," Mirajane smiled.

"Wonderful, well, let's go meet with the master to welcome you girls to the guild," Juvia nodded and Lucy followed Juvia and was looking around. She saw many people and some were either calmly talking or fighting. She grinned in secret. She was so gonna like this guild.

"Ah, there you two are," The three girls turned to see Erza walking over to them in a fast walk.

"Oh, hello there Erza," Mirajane said. Erza stopped and nodded at Mirajane.

"I was wondering where you two went after we walked in. I see you've already met Mirajane," Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we were just about to get stated into the guild," Erza nodded.

"Good, let's go see the master to get you girls in," Lucy put her hands behind her head and walked next to her sister as she chatted away.

"Oh, it's Louie," A muffled voice said and Lucy turned to see Natsu eating a flaming chicken leg and Lucy twitched.

"It's Lucy Flame-boy," She seethed and he shrugged and continued to eat his chicken.

"So, have you guy's joined yet?" Lucy shook her head.

"We're about to and where did that annoying cat go to?" Lucy mumbled as they walked up to the bar. Just then, Happy landed on Lucy's head and looked down at her.

"I'm right here Loopy," He smiled. Lucy had flames in her eyes as she tried to grab.

"GOD DAMNIT! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Everyone looked to her and she blushed slightly and turned away. Mirajane appeared behind the bar and grabbed a stamp and turned to them.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Juvia hesitated slightly but Lucy stuck her hand out and Mirajane stamped the guild sign onto her and it was pink as her signature color. Juvia turned to her and gaped.

"That was pretty quick," Lucy grinned.

"The only way to move forward is to show no fear Juvia!" Juvia nodded and grabbed the stamp and found a large rip in her jeans on her thigh and stamped it and the guild sign became blue and appeared there. She smiled and handed it back to Mirajane and turned to Lucy, who was gaping. She tilted her head.

"What?"

"Stop trying to ante up your sex appeal! I can't keep perverts back that much!" Juvia sweat-dropped.

"Lucy, your so weird sometimes," Juvia giggled and Lucy huffed and mock-punched her shoulder.

"So are you," Mirajane smiled softly at them while her eyes glazed over in memory. Lucy noticed her far-away look and frowned.

"Something wrong Mirajane?" Mirajane blinked and shook her head and waved frantically.

"No! Nothing! Anyway, so let's get you introduced to everyone," Mirajane turned to Erza, but she had disappeared. Mirajane blinked and looked around.

"Where did Erza go?" Juvia tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a table and Mirajane sweat-dropped at seeing her breaking up another fight between Gray and Natsu. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, talk about rumbles. They look ready to kill each other," Lucy muttered. Juvia nodded, then noticed something out of the corner of her eye and blushed. Gray stopped fighting and was walking over to them and was again, wearing no shirt.

"So, I see you guy's joined, so how's then guild?" Lucy looked to Juvia for an answer, but got only a blushing girl and slapped her head and sighed.

"Its fine, I'm not surprised that you and flame-boy are still arguing," Just then, Natsu and Happy appeared behind Lucy and she jumped in shock of feeling his breath down her neck and turned and glared. If you looked closely, you could see a tiny blush on her face.

"You called?" Happy circled around her head and plopped down on her head.

"Yeah, Loopy, you called?" Lucy finally snapped.

"Okay, that's it," Lucy removed her bag and pulled out a small baton. She pressed a button on it and it transformed into a 4 foot staff and two circled orbs at the tips. She twirled it above her head and Happy yelped and fell off spinning while Lucy held it in front of her.

"That's for not once getting my name right," Happy flew down to their feet, his eyes spinning and mouth opened wide.

"Point taken, Aye," He said weakly. Natsu gaped and scooped him up.

"Happy! Quick, what's your favorite food?" Lucy sweat-dropped and Happy turned to him. '

"Fish," He said softly and smiled while drooling. Natsu grinned and he looked to Lucy.

"I want to fight you," Lucy raised an eyebrow, Mirajane smiled, Gray shook his head and Juvia shook her head frantically.

"You sure Flame boy? Or Natsu, since we're in the same guild now," Natsu grinned, showing his canine teeth and nodded. Lucy smirked and placed her hand under her chin.

"Hmm, okay, but maybe some other time, right now, me and Juvia still haven't met the others, plus,i heard you want to fight that Erza girl, so you might need your strength." Natsu frowned and then a hand clamped down on his shoulder and everyone looked to see a man with short black hair and a goatee and was wearing a large white jacket and behind him was a man with a strange hairdo and smoking a pipe and they smiled at everyone.

"So Natsu, aren't you gonna introduce your friends? And such pretty ones too?" Juvia giggled and Lucy smiled.

"We'll introduce ourselves, Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Juvia, we're also known as Rakki Shima and we just joined Fairy Tail, so who are you?" Lucy spoke really fast and the man blinked and his friend laughed.

"She's defientley got spunk, I can tell ya," The man glared at him and smiled at her.

"Name's Macao, one of the senior members of Fairy Tail, but don't let that stop you," He winked and Lucy rolled her eyes and Juvia giggled. The other man smiled and blew into his pipe, which produced a pink smoke and he nodded to them.

"The names Wakaba, and it's nice to see new faces around here,"

He grinned and winked. Mirajane smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, so let's all have a celebration to welcome the newest members!" Everyone cheered and they all started laughing and drinking and it was getting crazy and the next thing the girls knew was that they were sitting on a bench at a table. Lucy looked to her left and gaped at seeing a woman wearing a simple bikini top and cargo pants chugging a whole barrel of alcohol.

"Holy crap! You can really hold your alcohol, huh?" The woman dropped the barrel and grinned at her.

"Well, aren't you just smart? Sup, the names Cana Alberona, your Lucy and Juvia, huh?" Juvia nodded shyly and Cana grinned and clapped her hands together drunkenly.

"Knew it, so tell me, how did you guy's meet Natsu, Gray, and Erza?" Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, it's pretty complicated," Before she could say anything, she felt her arm being pulled away again and Juvia was sitting next to Cana and she blinked.

"Um, Lucy?" Cana sat next to Juvia with a plop and she jumped. Cana put an arm around her shoulders and grinned stupidly.

"You look so innocent, i bet you've never had a drink, huh?" Juvia nodded and twiddled her fingers.

"Well, Lucy always says alcohol can make people go crazy," Cana snorted, then took another big gulp of the barrel.

"it can also make people loosen up, so here, loosen up," Cana shoved a mug in her face and Juvia blinked and grabbed the mug.

"Well, if you say so," She muttered and drank it all in one gulp, blinked, and grinned.

"Another!" Cana grinned and pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" Soon, a drinking contest began.

_With Lucy~_

Lucy had felt someone grab her arm and the next thing she knew, she was outside and blinked at a crowd forming. She saw that Mira and Happy had pulled her out of the guild.

"What's going on? And where's Juvia?" Mira blinked and Happy held up his paw.

"Mira, you forgot her like i told you," Mira gasped.

'Oops," Lucy gaped.

"I left her with a woman named Cana, is she going to be okay?" Mira and Happy looked at each other, smiled at Lucy, then walked away.

"WAIT! WHAT'S WITH THE SMILES!?" Lucy yelled and then saw in the middle of the crowd was Natsu and Erza, looking serious at each other. Lucy blinked and looked at Gray, who was next to her.

"What's going on?" Gray blinked and saw her next to her.

"Oh, hey, well, before we met you and your sis, Natsu had told Erza that the only way he was going to help her was that he could fight her," Gray finished, looking at the circle and Lucy looked in awe. She knew that both mages were powerful, but them fighting against each other could destroy an entire town!

"Lucy~" She turned and froze in shock and Gray turned and gaped. Juvia was running towards them with a bright hue on her face and holding a mug in her hands. The weirdest thing was, she was giggling and smiling and also blindfolded.

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU DRUNK?! AND WHY A BLINDFOLD?!" Lucy yelled and Juvia fell down and giggled. She lifted the blindfold and winked.

"That was the whole point of the game," Lucy was in shock and Gray helped her up and Juvia giggled and hugged him to her chest.

"Your so cute~" She cooed and shoved his face into her breast. Lucy clenched her fist and tried to control her anger over the fact her sweet, little sister was drunk and Gray was blushing madly and pulled away as he got a nosebleed. Lucy finally snapped and you could see the flames in her eyes.

"Fullbuster, I'm gonna kill you when this is over," She whispered silently. Gray sweat-dropped at the fact she blamed him for this.

"Bets! Bets! Place your bets!" Lucy blinked and looked to see Cana sitting over near barrels and people placing bets on the fight! Lucy sweat-dropped.

_Are they serious? _Happy walked up and held up a fish.

"This is for Natsu," He said and Lucy smiled at how he was so loyal. She looked to the fight. Erza smiled and looked straight at Natsu.

"You sure your up for this Natsu?" Natsu grinned and flames appeared on his fist and got into a battle stance.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" He said and Lucy looked in awe at how he didn't look not one bit scared. Juvia was snoring on the ground and Gray sighed and picked her up and placed her on his back. Erza smirked.

"Very well, then," A glow was seen and then Erza had transformed her armor to a outfit with a dark red and orange color with large gauntlet hands on her arms and her hair was placed into two large ponytails. Macao sweat-dropped.

"Wow, the flame empress armor, she's not holding back," Everyone nodded and Happy still had a grin on his face. He turned to Cana.

"Switch it to Erza," Lucy sweat-dropped.

_Where's the loyalty now?_ Natsu just grinned and then charged towards Erza, who dodged, then swung her sword to slash his torso, but he ducked.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled as he tried to uppercut Erza, who dodged and jumped to the other side and then raised her sword and charged once more and continued to slash at him as he dodged continuously. Lucy gaped at the scene and Gray nodded slowly. Juvia blinked slowly as she woke up and sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked and saw them fighting.

_Maybe Juvia should have stayed sleeping_

Just then, a clap was heard and the fight stopped and everyone looked to see a frog-man in high-class robes with several soldiers behind him as well.

"This fight is over. I am a messenger from the Council," Natsu gaped and started freaking out.

"Crap, run, it's the council!" Everyone began to run back to the guild or just started making excuses. Juvia and Lucy sweat-dropped.

_Doesn't anyone notice he's a frog? _They both thought. The frog man ignored their talking and cleared its throat.

"Ahem, by the order of the holy magic council and its board, we have come to place the following charges of destruction and disturbing the peace on..." The frog man pointed straight to Erza, who looked in shock.

"Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest by the magic council!" Natsu gaped and Lucy, Juvia, and Gray gasped.

"WHAT?!"

**And this is where i will end...HAHAHA Im kidding! Let's go! **

_A few minutes later... _

The guild was silent as Mirajane washed a mug with a solem expression and the Master sat on the bar, drinking and not saying a word. Gray was sitting at a table with Cana in front of him and Juvia and Lucy were sitting on the table, both looking nervous and worried. They had only met Erza for a few hours, but she seemed like a really good person and they were also worried about...

"Hey! I said let me out of here!" Everyone turned to see a small pink salamander inside a glass cup and a flaming tail and tounge. It looked angrily at them as it pounded the glass. Mirajane shook her head. ]

"Sorry Natsu, but we can't have you running to get Erza back. Then the council will be furious even more," Natsu glared at her and pounded the glass even more.

"I don't care what the stupid council has to think! Erza didn't do nuthing!" Lucy glared at him.

"Natsu, everyone here knows that, but Mirajane's right! If you run into the council room, then they could have you charged too!," Juvia nodded and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Hm, Lucy is right, but Juvia feels that there's more to this then their letting on," Juvia muttered. Gray heard her and frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Juvia held up one finger.

"Well, for starters, didn't all of us get involved into the Lullaby fiasco? But the council only arrested Erza, which means Juvia may be right on about something fishy," Gray looked confused for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"Your on to something. Wow, your really smart, you know," Juvia sheeply grinned and Gray smirked. He formed depression marks as he felt a burning glare directed at him from a fuminf blonde mage. Natsu was still angril yelling.

"AAAH! LET ME OUT!" Makarov finished his drink and placed it on the counter.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Everyone looked confused and the Natsu 'Salamander' froze. Makarov looked to him.

"Well, come out of there then," Everyone looked confused and Mirajane walked over and lifted the glass up and the salamander transformed to..

"MACAO!?" Everyone yelled and Macao sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry guys, but i owed Natsu after he saved me, so i transformed myself into a salamander and left Natsu escape to the council," Lucy groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Crap, that won't end well," She muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Mirajane looked to the master worringly.

"Matser! What will we do!?" Master just sat calmly.

"Everything will work out," He spoke and everyone tried to feel relaxed, but they were all nervous. Elfman shook his head.

"Natsu should be a man and face the punishment like a man if he get's in trouble, because that's what a man does!" He shouted, fist raised. Lucy sweat-dropped. Cana chugged a barrel and gasped.

"Ah, i'm sure he'll make it back, the council's too soft-hearted to pull anything," Everyone felt a little better since Cana's predictions were never that off. Lucy sighed and got off the table and strethced, boys drooling when her shirt rode up a little showing her stomach. Lucy turned to Juvia.

"Juvia, you wait here while i look for a place for us to stay, i'll hopefully fins some place cheap and not suckish," Juvia nodded and waved bye. Lucy waved back to her from behind as she walked out and a girl with blue hair walked up and two men behind her had walked in.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Mirajane smiled and waved at them.

'Welcome back Levy, Jet, Droy! I see your misson went well," Levy grinned and nodded. Je smirked.

"That misson was a piece of cake," Droy rolled his eyes.

"Say's the man who got knocked out firts," Jet twitched and glared at him. Levy noticed Juvia and smiled and walked.

'Hi! Are you a new member!" Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Yes! Juvia is new! How are you?" Levy nodded and smiled.

"Good! My name's Levy and those guys are Jet and Droy," She pointed to the two guys arguing and Juvia giggled. Levy noticed Gray, who was drinking and talking with another memeber. She looked to Mirajane and raised an eyebrow and she nodded with a michevous look in her eyes. Levy grinned and leaned into Juvia's ears.

"So Juvia, how did you meet Gray?" Juvia blushed madiy and waved her hands around in nervouseness.

"No! It's not like that! Juvia came with her sister! Juvia doesn't really know him, eheehehe!' She laughed nerovusly while blushing and Levy smirked.

"Okay~," She sang while giggling. And Juvia sighed. Just then, Lucy walked back in and collapsed onto the table in exhaustion.

"Whew, that was some tough barginning," Levy noticed her and smiled.

"Hey there! My name's Levy and you must be Juvia's sis! Nice to meet ya and welcome to Fairy Tail," Lucy grinned and saluted her.

"Sup, and its a pleasure to be in Fairy Tail, I've always admired this guild," She said and Levy grinned. Just then, Natsu and Erza walked into the guild, Erza looking annoyed and Natsu grinning like an idiot. Erza walked to the bar and sat down on the stool and sighed.

"That was such a waste of time," She muttered. Makarov sighed.

"Looks like you guys were let go, how did it go?" Erza took a drink from Mirajane, nodding in thanks and turned to Makarov.

"It would have gone smoothly, if some idiot hadn't shown up and got me thrown in jail," She growled and Natsu gulped and ducked behind Lucy. She twitched and glared at him.

"I'm not a shield, you idiot," Lucy stepped back and yawned.

"Well, I'm going home since we found a new apartment with 2 bedrooms for only 80,000 jewels. Come on Juvia," Juvia nodded and tunred to everyone.

"Well, goodnight everyone, we'll see you in the morining and hopefully we can go on some good missions," Erza smiled and nodded, Mirajane smiled, Happy held up his paw and waved, Gray smirked and saluted her and Juvia blushed. Levy looked to him and gasped.

"Gray! Your pants!" Gray looked down in shock as he saw he was in his underwear.

"Crap!" Natsu laughed and pointed at him.

"Haha! Nice move Stripper!" Gray glared at got up in his face.

"At least I don't have flames for brains," Natsu glared at him more.

"Yeah, well, at least i have the brains not to strip in public," With that last comment, Gray punched Natsu straight into Elfman, who roared and punched him through a table.

"Be a man and face me head on!" Natsu growled and formed a angry mark.

"Shut up!" He shouted as he punched Elfman square in the jaw, who flew towards another group, who began to fight and soon the whole guild was in uproar and Lucy yelped and ducked as a mug went flying and Erza twitced until finally a mug hit her and she sprang into action.

"BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" She shouted and she began to try and break this all up and Juvia just stood there with a sweat-drop as everything passed through her since her body was made of water.

"Um, maybe we should get going before..." Just then, Natsu flew through her and landed behin the bar and Master Makarov remaind silent, then...

"Why?" He cried and Mirajane was trying to calm him down and Natsu appeared and saw Lucy and Juvia gaping and he smiled.

"This is home, allright!" He said and Lucy sighed and gave an exhausted smile and Juvia giggled. This was a crazy guild, but they were going to work this out. They always do.

**And I'm done. Wow, that took longer then i thought, well, my birthday did pass by and i had to celebrate it of course, then i got a new computer and had to transfer all my files to it. But to make this chapter was worthwhile. I've decided that I'm gonna try and stick tru to the characters, but i can't always be right, so i hope you guys can be glad with what i can come up with. Anyway, I'm gonna add a extra chapter before the Galuna Island Arc, then that's gonna take weeks to write the whole thing. Plus all my other stories. God, its tough being popular LOL. Anyway, like i said this chapter is dedicated to an awesome fan Death-jade-eyes for your birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**PS: Have you guys seen the newest chapters!? Natsu totally rocked on! GO FAIRYTAIL!**


	9. Lucy's first misson

**Hey~How has everyone been doing? I know its bee awhile, well a long time actually, since I've posted on Sisterly Bonds, but I was on writer's block for one of my other stories and also I have to deal with the fact my grandfather is now unemployed…stupid economy. Anyway, last chapter I told you guys that we're going to have them have a different mission since the girls have already been to that mansion, so I decided to spice up this chapter with some more action and adventure, plus with some romance, so without further ado, let's get rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and probably never will **** damn**

_Last chapter:_

_"BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" She shouted and she began to try and break this all up and Juvia just stood there with a sweat-drop as everything passed through her since her body was made of water._

_"Um, maybe we should get going before..." Just then, Natsu flew through her and landed behind the bar and Master Makarov remained silent, then..._

_"Why?" He cried and Mirajane was trying to calm him down and Natsu appeared and saw Lucy and Juvia gaping and he smiled._

_"This is home, all right!" He said and Lucy sighed and gave an exhausted smile and Juvia giggled. This was a crazy guild, but they were going to work this out. They always do._

Present:

Sunlight escaped through a curtain into a small apartment and onto a bed with pink sheets and a girl with blonde hair groaned in annoyance as the sun hit her eyes and she yawned as she got up and scratched her bedhead and pulled the covers off and started

To walk to the bathroom, but then froze as she felt a presence behind her. Lucy looked behind her and saw Natsu and Happy sleeping soundly on the bed and she sighed.

"Oh, it's just Natsu and Happy," she muttered, then blinked in confusion, then realized.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" In the other room, Juvia woke with a start and looked around in a daze.

"Huh!? What's wrong Lucy?" Juvia spoke as she ran into the room, and then stopped in surprise and gawked at the scene in front of her. Lucy was shaking Natsu and Happy both with an angry look in her eyes and both boys looked like they were going to be sick. Juvia coughed and Lucy looked up and her sister pointed to her clothing and Lucy looked at what she was wearing and saw she still had her tank top on and only her underwear. She blushed and screamed and then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Juvia snickered quietly. She always told Lucy to stop sleeping so revealing because sooner or later, it was going to come back at her. Juvia walked over to Natsu and Happy, who had swirls in their eyes and looked dazed.

"So, why are Natsu and Happy in Lucy's and Juvia's apartment?" Juvia asked curiously. Natsu sat up and shook his head to get it straight, then grinned at her.

"Well, we were going to ask Lucy if she wanted to take a job with us," Natsu said. Happy shook his head and nodded with a lazy smile.

"Aye, but then we got tired after the brawl, so we came to your guy's apartment to wait, but we accidentally fell asleep," Juvia nodded and stood up and stretched. She was wearing a long t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants. Good thing she was smart and didn't dress like that. Lucy emerged from the bathroom, wearing some black leggings and also a striped shirt and had a belt hanging off with her keys and also sword. Lucy looked annoyed and then she saw Natsu still sitting there and got an angry anime mark. She walked over and planted her foot straight on his face and he muffled in pain and Juvia sweat-dropped as he started to flay his arms around.

"If you ever do that again, I will personally rip your f*%$ * arms off! Got it?" Lucy removed her foot and Natsu sat up and rubbed his nose and nodded. Lucy turned to Happy and he froze in fear, but she didn't really mind since he was only a cat. So she walked over and started to brew some coffee for everyone. Happy grinned and flashed Natsu the peace sign in glee and he glared at Happy. Juvia sighed and walked to the bathroom to change. As the door closed, Lucy turned to the two intruders who were just sitting there, looking bored.

"So why the hell did you come here anyway?" Natsu blinked and thought for a moment, then bumped his fist into his hand.

"Oh right! Happy, the flyer!" Happy pulled a flyer out of nowhere and it had a job request on it and Lucy looked curious and walked over and took the flyer and read it over.

_Wanted: Two mages who can be able to stop a gang that has taken over the outskirts of our village. The gang has several magical weapons and has been impossible to stop by ourselves. Reward: 500,000 jewels. Mages must be strong. _

"Oh, sounds like a good job, plus could help the rent," Lucy muttered as she looked it over. It seemed like a small paying job and could be probably done quickly. Natsu nodded and got up and Lucy looked at him and he grinned. "Wait, you want to work on the job with me?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah, you, me, and Happy could go on the job," Lucy didn't really mind going on the job with Natsu, but she wondered why he wanted to go with her.

"So why do you want to go with Lucy?" The two teens looked to see Juvia coming out with a towel on her head and she was wearing some shorts and a small blue top. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Lucy wondered if bluntness was something they both picked up after traveling so long. Natsu thought over Juvia's question. Natsu didn't really know why he wanted Lucy to come on the job with him and Happy, but something was telling him that having her on the team would be fun. He shrugged and grinned.

"I just thought it would feel right to have you by my side," he said. Juvia chocked on her coffee and Lucy turned bright red. Happy shook his head as Natsu didn't quiet realize what he just said. Lucy was still trying to get her brain restarted and Natsu was looking curiously at her. Natsu cocked his head to the side and leaned down to her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy saw his face close up and pulled back quickly and turned her back to him.

'W-Well, I guess going on the mission won't be so bad," Juvia grinned behind her coffee. The other girls were going to love this. Lucy rolled up the poster and smirked.

"Let's head out," Natsu grinned and Happy smiled as he sprouted his wings and followed them out the door. Juvia sighed as she heard the door close. She pouted her lips.

"Hm, Juvia should also take a mission, maybe with Gray," She blushed and giggled and sipped her coffee.

_On the Train_

Lucy sighed as Natsu was almost passed out from his sickness and Happy was fanning him and trying to keep him alive.

"Man, you're the only person I know that can get sick so easily. Why is that?" Happy looked up from fanning his friend and looked at Lucy.

"Natsu is motion sickness, and he can't ride any kind of transportation or he gets sick really bad," Lucy sweat-dropped as Natsu almost puked, then held it down with a sick expression.

"Okay…" Lucy leaned back into her seat and looked out the window in silence. This was the first time she was going to work without her sister and she was a little nervous, but she had a feeling she could trust Natsu and it was good money, so she wasn't about to complain. Plus, she knew Juvia could handle herself. But if that stripping Gray so much as made her cry, he was going to answer to her fist. Lucy chuckled at her thought and then realize they were about to come to their stop. She looked at the duo across from her and stood up as they train finally came to a stop.

"All right, let's head out," Lucy said and Natsu bolted out of the train as soon as it stopped and Happy was sent spiraling. Lucy gently caught him and sighed as he had spirals in his eyes and walked out off the train and saw Natsu laughing greatly.

"Hehehe! That wasn't so bad!" Natsu spoke with glee. Lucy rolled her eyes and conked him on the head.

"Say's the man who bolted like his life depended on it," Lucy said as she still held Happy in her arms, who recovered but was now resting peacefully. Natsu frowned and the two began to walk down the path towards the village in silence. Lucy didn't really know what to say cause Natsu always said something back that made her either feel embarrassed or made her heart do 'Doki, Doki,' for some reason she didn't know why. Natsu looked at Lucy who was walking silently and was holding Happy in her arms and he wanted to know more about the girl. She seemed strong and her sister probably was too, but what was the real reason that they never did join any guilds? He looked down at her hand, which held the Fairy Tail insignia and was about to say something, but then the village came into view. He grinned and stopped and pointed in glee.

"Look, there's the village!" Natsu ran at full speed and Happy somehow woke up and launched into the air.

"Aye sir!" He said as he flew with Natsu and Lucy gaped at the two and smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Idiots," She muttered and pulled out a small surfboard keychain and pressed a small red button on the back and threw it to the ground and it became larger and was floating and she jumped onto it after applying her magic to it. She flew down the path and was already neck and neck with Happy, who looked at her surfboard and his eyes went big. Lucy smirked and she saw Natsu and she deactivated her ride and started to run along with him and he looked over in shock as she looked like she was running with ease.

"How did you catch up?" Natsu spoke with awe. Lucy just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Instead of wondering why, I would look ahead of you," Natsu looked curious, but then flew straight head first into a tree and Lucy laughed as she jogged backwards and saw Happy had flown over to Natsu and was panicking slightly and Lucy giggled at the two, then looked behind her and saw the village, but also saw that it was barren as well. It looked so quiet and also looked like a ghost town. She stopped and stood there at the village and the wind blew ominously as she stood there and Natsu had caught up to her and was about to complain to her, but then saw the village and grinned.

"Alright! We're here! Come on guys!' He said as he walked ahead.

"Aye sir! Come on Lucy!" Happy flew past her and she blinked and gave a small grin.

"Alright," But Lucy couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked down the streets of the village and it was deathly quiet and the town looked like no one was living in it. Natsu's stomach grumbled loudly and he started drooling as the scent of something good came through the air. Happy also smelled the food and both of them got a dreamy look on their faces.

"Food~" They both sighed as they ran at hyper-speed towards the smell.

"Hey, hold it, we still don't know where everyone is!?" But Lucy's words fell with the wind as they ran and she sighed in annoyance. Lucy walked ahead and she kept looking around to find residents, but to no avail.

_What the hell is going on? It's like everyone went and vanished._

Lucy heard the sound of people eating in a house and twitched in annoyance as she opened the door and saw Natsu and Happy scarfing the mouths with bread and drinks. She formed several tick-marks on her forehead.

WHAM! Both guys fell to the ground with stars in their eyes and Lucy shook her hand as it stung.

"Dang, you two sure are hard-headed," Lucy snorted at her own joke and Natsu sat up and shook his head, then sniffed curiously around the house. Lucy looked curiously at him.

"What's up?" Suddenly, Natsu pulled Lucy toward him and crushed her to his chest and she blushed and before she could yell at him, the half of the house above them was demolished and Lucy grabbed Happy and they all ran outside to see several thugs grinning with malice and holding several magical shooters.

"Hehehe, so there were still some villagers left huh? Boss is going to love seeing his new toys," Lucy let go of Natsu and glared at the thugs. Now she knew why most of the villagers were gone. Natsu grinned at the anticipation of a fight. He formed his flames on his hands and punched them together.

"All right! I'm fired up now!" One of the thugs saw their symbols and cursed.

"Shit! Their part of a legal guild! Hurry, take them down!" The thugs in the front ran ahead with magical weapons, but they weren't enough for Natsu's powers. He ran ahead and kicked and punched his way through the thugs, grinning the whole time. Lucy looked in awe as he didn't break a sweat while fighting.

_So this is a real Dragonslayer_

Lucy smirked. She didn't want it to seem like she was nothing. Several of the thugs circled her in glee.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. I'm gonna have some fun with you," One of them leered. Lucy sneered at them and pulled out on of her golden keys. She held it in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Gate of the Bull, Taros!" A circle of magic shined below her and a light appeared and then a bullman appeared wielding an axe.

"Moo! Your looking more grown-up then ever Miss Lucy1" Taros said with a heart-shaped pervy look in his eyes and Lucy sweat-dropped and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just get rid of them, please?" Taros snorted and grinned.

"Moo! But of course!" Taros spun his axe around and plowed his way through the thugs who were brought down easily. As they all were knocked out, Lucy smiled and waved at Taros.

'All right, thanks again Taros," She said with a smile. He grinned and gave her a thumb up as he disappeared.

"Moo! Anytime, Miss Lucy!" As he disappeared, Happy woke up and groggily looked around.

"Aw man, that was a really good dream about fish," He blinked as a face of an unconscious thug appeared in front of him and he yelped and flew to Lucy's head and attached himself to her.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Lucy shook her head and calmly wiped off any dust.

"Well, why you were taking a cat nap, he he, that was a good one, anyway, we got ambushed by some idiot thugs, but I think Natsu's got it handled over there," Lucy looked over and saw Natsu sitting on a pile of unconscious thugs and stretching. He looked over to them and smiled and jumped down and walked over to them.

"So I'm guessing that nobody is here?" Natsu said with his arms crossed behind his head. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No, the whole village just went on vacation," She muttered sarcastically. Happy flew up in shock.

"Really!?" Lucy face-palmed and sighed as she walked over to one of the thugs and crouched down into his face. He groaned in pain and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy frowned and then pulled out her plasma sword and held it towards his face and he gulped.

"Where are the villagers?" Lucy spoke in a monotone. Over the years, she has had missions where she would interrogate thieves and thugs on where they hide their treasures so she could return them to their rightful owners. Lucy didn't want Juvia dealing with these creeps, so she took that role.

"T-There being held in the basement of city hall! I swear, I was only following orders, honest," Lucy pulled her sword away and the man sighed, then a foot was brought down on his head and he was instantly knocked out. Lucy walked away from him and looked towards Natsu and Happy.

"Let's go save those guys," She said as she began to run towards the city hall. Happy shivered in fear.

"She can be as scary as Erza," Natsu blinked as he looked at him.

"Really? Think she can fight like her?" Happy sweat-dropped as Natsu grinned and ran after her.

Lucy panted as she stood in front of the city hall building.

_Note to self: Create some shoes that can make me run faster_

Natsu appeared right next to her, not out of breath at all. Lucy envied his strength and stamina.

"So all we have to do is knock the building down to find them right?" Natsu said as he formed some flames on his hands. Lucy gaped at him.

"Hell no!" She yelled as she drop-kicked him in the back of the head and he went down in a fall. Happy finally caught up to them and he gasped dramatically.

"Natsu!" Lucy shook her head in annoyance as she walked up the stairs.

_Man, that guy is an idiot! Cute, but an idiot! _Lucy froze in shock and horror at her thoughts.

_Oh my god! Did I just think he was cute?! Well, he is...NO! Bad thoughts Lucy! Bad thoughts! _

"Hey, you all right there? You're pretty red?" Natsu said as he looked at her from besides walking with her. Happy was flying next to him and looked to see Lucy with a panic look on her face and blushing madly. Happy grinned mischievously.

"I'm fine!" Lucy spoke with a shrill. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard from inside and the group ran into the hall and Natsu busted open the door and Lucy looked in horror as she saw a young girl being beaten by a thug. He looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Intruders! Boy's, get out here!" About 30 men appeared and they were all wielding magical items. Natsu grinned and his body went up in flames.

"Bring it on you bastards!" He charged forward and Lucy groaned.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy suddenly turned around and blocked an attack from a thug, who leered at her.

"Should have stayed home like a good girl, Blondie," Lucy grinned a malicious grin at him.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a good girl!" She shouted as she kicked him away. He groaned and tried to get up, but then a vase fell on his head, knocking him out cold. Lucy looked up to see Happy grinning at her and she grinned back and gave him a thumb up. Lucy pulled out on of her keys.

"Gate of the Lion!" She shouted as she held out her key and the magic circle appeared. Loki appeared and nodded towards Lucy and smiled.

"I got your back Luce," Lucy smiled and nodded. Natsu was easily taking down all the thugs and not even breaking a sweat. Lucy shook her head in exasperation, then pulled out her plasma sword and began to make her way towards the little girl, who was trembling at the fight in front of her.

"Hey there," Lucy spoke softly. Loki was keeping the thugs back from them with ease as she took the girl's hand, who flinched from the contact.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm one of the good guys." Lucy grinned at her and she nodded shyly back. Lucy smiled softly.

"Good, now, can you tell me where the other villagers are?" She nodded.

"E-everyone is down in the basement, all tied up and locked away. I was able to get away, but they found me and dragged me back." Lucy widened her eyes as she suddenly realized.

"Were you the one who sent the request?" The girl nodded.

"My dad was the chief and wrote down the request and I was able to send it, but they found me." Lucy nodded and Happy flew over to see the girl, who widened her eyes at the flying cat.

"Lucy, is she okay?" The girl gasped as she heard Happy talking.

"The kitty can talk!" She exclaimed and Lucy chuckled. Happy wrinkled his nose at being called a "Kitty".

"She's fine Happy, but we need to hurry and get the villagers before these thugs start...' Before she could finish, Loki suddenly disappeared and Happy's wings disappeared as well. Natsu's fire died out and he looked confused. Half of the thugs had been knocked out already, but a few were still standing. They began to chuckle as they saw his magic disappeared.

"What's so funny?" Natsu growled dangerously at them. The thugs started to full out laugh now.

"You chumps have lost your magic. A mage is weak without their magic, so now we're gonna wipe the floor with you!" One shouted as he charged at Natsu. Natsu scoffed and uppercut the guy to the face. The thug flew and lied on the floor, knocked out. The thugs gaped as the saw hi strength. Natsu grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Get ready for some pain, bastards," Lucy gaped at his strength.

_This guy doesn't even give a shit he's magic has been taken! His insane! But where is the machine they used for that? _

Lucy focused around where she could guess where they put in and smirked as she saw a giant glowing machine at the top of the stairs.

"Happy, stay with the girl," Lucy yelled as she started to run towards the machine. Happy looked up and saw she was running straight to the machine with her plasma sword.

"Lucy!" The thugs saw her running towards the machine and tried to stop.

"Stop!" Lucy laughed as she saw them and jumped on one's face to get past him. He landed on the floor with a bloody nose and grabbed it in pain.

"You bitch!" Lucy smirked and weaved her way through them, cutting them down with her sword. Natsu looked over just to see Lucy jump on the guy's face and was watching her fight with ease. He grinned and punched the next guy who came towards him.

_She's good. Almost as good as Erza. Now I'm really interested in her. _

Lucy was able to reach the machine and she exhaled in triumph.

"Now, let's see how you like this!" Lucy yelled as she brought her sword down and sliced the machines central board in half. The machine started to short circuit and she swore under her breath and leapt away just at it exploded and blew half of the roof away from the hall. The thugs all flew back from the impact and Natsu grinned at her. Lucy grinned back as the explosion died down. All the thugs had run away as soon as they saw the machine explode and Lucy walked down to Natsu, who held his hand up and she smirked and high-five him.

"You are definitely in the right guild," Natsu spoke with a grin. She laughed and she saw the mess.

"Yeah, guess I am,"

_*An hour later* _

Lucy groaned as she cupped her face in her hand. Natsu blinked at her as Happy flew above them and Happy also looked curious.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy glared at Happy, who squeaked and flew behind Natsu's head.

"She's got a mean glare like Erza,' He whispered and Natsu nodded furiously. Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, it's just that…WE DIDN'T EVEN GET PAID FOR ALL THAT!" She yelled into the air and Natsu blinked at her.

"Yeah, but at least we save the villagers, right?" Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but they said because of the damages, they couldn't even give us the reward and I'm just sour at that thought," She finished with a pout. Natsu roared with laughter and she glared at him.

"What's so funny!?" She snapped at him. He grinned and put an arm around her shoulder and she blushed.

"Being a mage isn't just about the rewards. It's also about the fun adventure we all share. And today was fun, wasn't it?" Happy flew in front of them and grinned with a salute.

"Aye sir!" Natsu whooped with a fist in the air and Lucy couldn't help but grin. Yeah, it was pretty fun.

**I FINISHED! Yes! After so long, I finally finished this chapter. It was pretty difficulty actually, because I had to not only added some NaLu moments, but also had to make sure their relationship wasn't too strong in the beginning. Plus, if I made Lucy being compared to Erza a lot, well sorry, but I think Lucy deserves more credit sometimes. The Lucy in my story is gonna be kickass! But anyway, I'm glad I finished this up. Next chapter is gonna have Juvia's mission with Gray's help! *Squeal* I'm so looking forward to writing that. Until then, see ya next time. **


	10. Juvia's First Mission

**Hello ladies and gentleman! How has everyone been doing today? I have been great...Now, let's all stop glaring at me for updating my stories so late, its just that I have been going through things and I just wanna say, I am so sorry for not updating. But do not worry! That is why I am gracing you with this new chapter. Now, last time we left off with Natsu and Lucy's mission, and now...its Gray and Juvia's mission! Let's begin! :) **

Juvia sighed as she sat at the bar and sipped her orange juice. As she saw Lucy and Natsu leave, Juvia felt a little sad inside that she wasn't going, since she always shared her missions sometimes with her sister. But Juvia knew that they should get to know their new guild members, so she let her sister go after Lucy had offered her to come along.

"_Are you sure you don't want to come along Juvia?" _

"_Juvia is sure Lucy. Lucy and Juvia need to become friends with the guild, so Lucy and Juvia should try and not partner up too much," _

"_Okay sis. Just make sure to try and stay safe while I'm gone," _

"_Juvia understands. Juvia loves you too Lucy," _

And with that, Lucy had set off with Natsu and Happy on their mission. Juvia sighed again and a shadow appeared over her and she looked up to see Mira behind the bar, smiling at her.

"Why so glum Juvia?" Juvia sighed and stirred her orange juice.

"Juvia knows that Juvia did the right thing and let Lucy go alone, but Juvia is bored and she does not know what to do," Mira nodded and then smiled.

"I think you might like this," Juvia looked confused, but Mira handed her a flyer and Juvia looked down to see a job request.

_Wanted: A mage that can retrieve a rare staff from above the mountains. WARNING: Mountains contain some monsters and bandits. _

_Reward: 100,000 Jewels _

"I think you might need a mission to bring you out of this funk Juvia," Juvia beamed at Mira and got up.

"Mira is right, Juvia should go on a mission to help with her boredom," Mira nodded, but then got a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh Juvia," Juvia stopped walking away and looked at Mira with a curious look.

"I think it would be best if you went with someone, since it is your first mission without your sister and with our guild," Juvia looked a little conflicted, but nodded.

"Who should Juvia ask to accompany her then Mira?" Mira smiled and looked over to the tables.

"Oh Gray! Would you come over here please?" Juvia blushed softly as he walked over, looking bored and he yawned.

"Sup Mira?" Mira smiled at him.

"Would you go along with Juvia on her mission? Lucy went with Natsu and she doesn't have anyone else to work with that she knows," Gray looked at Juvia, who smiled shyly and waved and Gray nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I needed a job, so what's it about?" Juvia handed the flyer to him, then turned mega red as his shirt had somehow disappeared during the conversation.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana shouted drunkenly and Gray looked down to see his shirt gone.

"Oh crap!" As Gray panicked for his shirt, Juvia got her mission approved and stood in front of him.

"Gray and Juvia should be going now. Goodbye Mira, tell Lucy that Juvia went on a mission if she gets back before Juvia," Mira nodded and watched as Juvia and Gray, who was putting his shirt back on, walked away and started chatting. Mira smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm going to have some fun~" Mira smiled and went back to work.

_On the train: _

Juvia sighed as she sat down and relaxed into the seat. Gray sat across from her and stretched. Juvia pulled out her journal and began to write in it and Gray looked at her from the corner of his eye as he looked out the window.

_How does she know __**her? **__I want to ask, but I don't think I should. Do they know she's dead? _

Juvia saw him looking and closed her journal and smiled at him and crossed her hands over her legs.

"Does Gray-san need to ask Juvia something? Gray-san keeps staring at Juvia, so she wants to know what he wants?" Gray coughed nervously and shook his head.

"It's nothing. So, why aren't you going on this mission with your sister? By the way, is Lucy really your sister? You guys don't really look alike for siblings," Juvia laughed softly and smiled as she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. Gray stared closely at her action and felt mesmerized.

"Gray-san? Hello?" Gray blinked as Juvia looked at him and coughed.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Gray-san was asking on how Juvia and Lucy were sisters,"

"Oh yeah, right,"

"Well, technically, Juvia and Lucy aren't technically blood-related, but we are like soul sisters, since Lucy has been with Juvia since Juvia was little after Juvia ran away from home," Gray frowned.

"Why did you run away," Just then, the train stopped and Juvia had gotten a sad look on her face and looked out the window as she got up.

"Let's just say, some people in Juvia's village didn't really like the rain," She whispered and walked away and Gray frowned and followed her. They began to walk the path towards the village and all was silent. Gray felt like the silence was going to suffocate him and Juvia was lost in her own little world.

_Crap, I must have said something wrong. Oh man, if she comes home depressed, Lucy is gonna freaking kill me _

Gray shivered at the thought of what her sister would do. Juvia looked at him curiously.

"Is Gray-san alright?" Gray looked at her and nodded. Juvia smiled and so did Gray. As they walked into the village, Juvia noticed how all the villager were miserable looking and she frowned as she saw them run into their houses as they walked in.

"Does Gray-san noticed anything strange?" She whispered to Gray and he nodded slowly, looking around the village.

"Yeah, it's like they've had the life drained out of them or something," Juvia nodded and then they both walked into the city hall building and the secretary guided them towards the mayor and shut the door behind them. The mayor turned in his chair and he looked old and withered as he stood up.

"I thank you for coming, mages of Fairy Tail," He whispered with a raspy voice. Juvia noticed how he didn't look like he became old recently and this intrigued her more on what was going on.

"Yeah, so mind telling us what sort of item you are looking for?" Gray asked as he stood forward. He decided to speak, since Juvia seemed wary in front of the mayor. The mayor nodded.

"Yes, we seek the village's sacred staff, which gives off special magic energy, providing the village with life and happiness. Unfortunately, the staff was taken away in a storm and had somehow blown onto the top of the mountain, so we are hoping that mages such as yourselves would be able to retrieve it, since the mountains are full of treacherous things that we villagers can not handle," Gray nodded and Juvia still looked unsure, but nodded as well and they both walked out and the mayor smiled, with a sinister look in his eyes.

_Yes, get the staff, then all will bow to me_

Gray and Juvia walked up the path towards the mountain and it was silent for awhile, then Juvia stopped all of a sudden and Gray looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" Juvia frowned and looked at the village.

"Juvia feels that something is wrong with this mission, and Juvia's instinct's are never wrong," She whispered. Gray looked at her and sighed.

"Well, weird or not, we do have a mission to do, so let's just get this over with," Juvia looked at him, but Gray was already walking ahead and Juvia felt annoyed at his rudeness, which making her annoyed is hard to do. Juvia breathed deeply and sent her magic to her shoes, which hummed softly and helped her glide. She soon stood next to Gray and tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Juvia is only going to say this once, but if Gray-san doesn't want to get smacked, please try and not get on Juvia's bad side, k?" She said sweetly and ran ahead of him, her sneakers giving her an extra boost and Gray sweatdropped.

_Crap, we are not getting off on a good start_

Several minutes later, Gray was watching Juvia grab some water from a lake, as they had stopped for rest. She seemed to be ignoring him and he sighed. If he didn't get along with her soon, not only would that sister of hers kill him, but so would Mira and Erza. Gray shivered at that thought and got up and walked over to her. Juvia noticed him walking and turned away as he sat down.

"Um, listen, I'm sorry about ignoring your statement and seeming like a big jerk, so friends?" He spoke awkwardly. Juvia looked him straight in the eye and Gray saw she had a really nice face and turned away before she could see him blush. Juvia raised an eyebrow, but smiled softly.

"Thank you Gray-san. Juvia appreciates it," Juvia spoke as she stood up and smiled. Gray smirked and held out his hand and Juvia shook it as well. They continued to walk deeper into the forest after that and Juvia suddenly stopped.

"Gray-san, Juvia believes that we have found the staff," She spoke in a whisper as she pulled him behind a tree and pointed 10 feet away. Gray looked in surprise, but narrowed his eyes as he saw several bandits around the staff as well, all laughing in glee and eating.

"I have a plan," Gray whispers and Juvia looked at with him curiosity in her eyes.

"Can you somehow sneak the staff away from them by using your magic?" Juvia thought it over, then nodded. Gray grinned.

"Good, and while you're doing that, I'll distract them and then we take them out together," Juvia looked surprised.

'No way! Juvia can't let Gray-san be the bait! "Gray covered her mouth and she looked shocked at him. He 'shs'-ed her and looked at her seriously.

"Listen Juvia, the one thing about us Fairy Tail mages is that we don't back down from a fight," He whispered as he stared at her. She looked shocked and stayed quiet as he started to walk towards them. She sighed and got her game face on.

Gray stayed quiet as he looked at the bandits and he smirked. He could so take them.

"Ice Make: Spear!" He shouted as he placed his hands together and jumped out and started to attack. The bandits looked shocked and then started to break away from watching the staff and attacked Gray. One of them noticed his tattoo.

"Look! He's from an official guild!"

"Crap! Does this mean they defeated the boss at the village?!" Gray looked confused at what he said. The boss was at the village? Then where was he anyway? Gray didn't have time to worry about that as he had to duck an attack from one of them and he smirked.

"You should never mess with a Fairy Tail mage, losers," He smirked as he he jumped back and got into position. Gray saw Juvia appear from the small lake near the staff and she nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Ice Make: Cage!" He shouted as he trapped all the bandits. They all looked shocked and they tried to break their way out, but then were all splashed with water.

"What the hell!?" One of the bandits sputtered, then he was frozen to the ground.

"Hey! I can't move!"

"Me neither!" Juvia grabbed the staff and walked towards Gray and smirked at the bandits.

"Thanks to Juvia's water, it was not hard to freeze you all," Gray smirked and they walked away from the yelling bandits. Juvia looked down at the staff in her hand and frowned. Gray noticed her expression and stopped.

"What's up?" He asked, concerned.

"Juvia feels as though the staff contains much magical power. Juvia thinks that something is not right," Gray nodded.

"I know what you mean. Those bandits talked about how their boss was still in the village," Juvia and Gray stopped walking and thought it over.

"What if...the boss is actually still there? What if...he's running the entire operation?" Gray said and Juvia nodded along.

"Juvia believe who is really behind the village looking so miserable now," Gray nodded as well.

"So do I. Come on, let's go,"

_5 minutes later_

The mayor was looking through papers when the door opened and he looked up to see Gray and Juvia walking through the door and Juvia holding the staff. Inwardly, he smirked. He got up and smiled at them as they walked through.

"Ah! Wonderful! You've returned unharmed! Now, if you would be so kind and hand over the staff," He reached for it, but Juvia cast her magic and pushed him back to the wall. He looked shocked and outraged.

"What is the meaning of this! Do you realize you are attacking this town's mayor!" Juvia snorted at him and Gray raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed.

"Juvia apologizes, it's just so easy for Juvia noticed when someone is talking bull-shit," Gray laughed loudly and the mayor turned pale, then gulped.

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about," He yelped as he began to be frozen to the wall and Gray walked up to him.

"We know who you really are now, _**boss**_," He gasped.

"Y-You'll never get out of here alive! Boys, get them!" Nobody came to his call and he looked mad.

"Boys!" Juvia smirked as she sat on the desk in front of him and crossed her legs together.

"Your goons are taking a little nap outside right now. No one can help you," Outside the office, several people had been frozen and some had been shoved through the wall.

"So, how about explaining on why you needed this staff so badly, you had to take control over an entire village?" Gray asked, an ice spear forming and placed it near the boss. He gulped.

"I needed the staff because it was a good sell on the black market! The village was just a bonus!' Juvia looked angry at that thought and shot a bullet of water toward his head and he started to flail his arms around. Gray looked shocked and grabbed Juvia, who looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Juvia! Stop!" Juvia turned to Gray, and he looked concerned and slowly, the water slowed down and the boss was gasping for breath and looked shaken.

"Juvia just can't believe that this scum would do control this entire village, just so he could have the staff. It doesn't make sense,"

"I believe i can explain that," Gray and Juvia turned to the door to see an old man who smiled at them, with several of the village men behind him, who were typing up the goons.

"First, let me thank you for saving our village, mages of Fairy Tail," He shook their hands and Juvia and Gray smiled at the man.

"It was no trouble," Gray said. The boss was glaring at them all.

"So, to explain why this hooligan would take over our village, well it's because that staff doesn't work without it's other part, which is hidden somewhere in this village," Gray and Juvia looked shocked. The boss glared even more at the old man.

"I found where it was old man! I was close to completing the set!" He shouted. Juvia turned to him and covered his mouth with tape.

"Be quiet," Juvia spoke coldly. The old man continued to smile.

"It's all right young one. Here, let me show you,'" He turned to the desk and tapped the side three times and out popped a case. He opened the case and it contained a small crystal. Gray and Juvia looked in awe.

"Juvia thinks this is beautiful," She whispered and Gray looked at her face, which was in awe and glowed from the light. She looked at him and blushed as he saw his face, like it was in some trance.

"Gray-san? Is everything alright?" Gray blinked, coughed and turned away.

"Um, sure," He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the blush on his face. The crystal pulsed and the old man smiled knowingly.

"This crystal would have helped the staff activate its powers to bring a powerful magic spell to make the user's one wish come true, but with only a certain way to activate the crystal, which i would not tell him of course. These treasures have been with our village for a hundred years, so we would not hand it over so easily. Over time, we slowly could not control them and he had taken over our village, but we would not budge. That is why i thank you, mages, for saving our village," He bowed to them and Gray and Juvia smiled at him. He stood and walked over to a safe and handed them their reward money.

"Here is your reward money. I know it was originally decided by that gang, but we give this to you for stopping him." Juvia smiled and took the money and Gray turned to the boss, who glared at him.

"So long, boss man," he grinned and the boss paled.

"Ice Make: Canon!" The boss was shot into the air and flew away and Gray smirked. The village saw him fly away and they all cheered in glee.

Juvia looked down to the town and smiled.

_On the train.._

Juvia was looking out the window and was silent. Gray was snoring lightly and she looked over at him. She blushed softly at his face. She didn't know why, but she felt a strong attraction to him. Juvia blushed big time red and shook her head. She barely knew him! Plus, he was good-looking, so it was obvious she would be attracted to him. Juvia sighed and looked out the window even more. Gray opened one eye and saw her looking worried and yawned as he sat up. Juvia looked at him.

"Juvia takes it that your nap went well," Gray grinned and her and stretched.

"Yep! Nothing like a nap after a tough mission," Juvia smiled softly and looked out the window again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Gray spoke, curiosity in his voice. Juvia looked at him.

"Juvia believe it is OK. What is the matter?" Gray rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, I kinda accidentally saw that photo in your journal after your sister dropped it on that last mission together and I was wondering who the woman in the middle was?" Gray knew it was, oh he knew. He just wanted to know how they knew **her**. Juvia sighed and gave a sad smile.

"She was like a mother-figure to us. Juvia wishes to not talk about it, it would be better if you ask Lucy. All Juvia can say is, she was a wonderful person and she was important to Juvia, just like Lucy is," Juvia's bangs covered her eyes and Gray knew he should not have asked her about this.

"I'm sorry. i didn't mean to pry," He muttered and grabbed her hand. Juvia looked shocked at him.

"It's ok. Juvia doesn't mind, it's natural for people to be curious at things. Maybe one day i will tell you about her," Juvia smiled and him and he smiled weakly back.

_If only you knew,_ He thought sadly, pulling away and staying quiet after that. Juvia looked curiously at him, then blushed.

"Gray-san! Your shirt!" She yelled as she looked at now a shirtless Gray.

"Oh crap!"

_Back at the village_

The old man smiled as he placed the crystal back in the compartment. When the crystal had pulsed, it meant that there was a spark of love in the air. He believe those two mages would realize it soon, until then, he wished them the best of luck.

_Juvia and Lucy has completed their first missions as Fairy Tail mages! Now, they are ready for their next adventures! An S-class mission maybe? And a past revealed! Can Lucy and Juvia handle it? Will they be able to let go of their past and face it with their new friends? Or will destiny make the sister's choose between a guild they have begun to love or getting revenge for someone they loved and respected? Next time, On Sisterly Bonds, The Galuna Island Arc begins! _

**Yep, you read that right. Next time i update, i will have the first chapter of the Galuna Arc up! Hopefully i update soon, but when you have to get college stuff done, it takes up a lot of free time for writing. Plus, i have other stories i have to update a lot and it's just soooo many other things to do as well. I do want to thank everyone for being patient though. You guys rock! So, did you like this whole chapter with Juvia and Gray? I wanted to make Juvia less stalker, but still a girl who falls in love easily of course. I think being with Lucy for years helped Juvia realize that she wasn't alone that much, like how in the original plot line. So yeah, i have an OOC Juvia. Woo! Lol, anyway, I think it's great and next time, its gonna have tons of action and tons of romance~ Until then, see you all next time and No flames! No haters allowed! XP**


End file.
